ENCAPUCHADO SONRIENTE
by Narutinachan
Summary: SPOILER MANGA HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 105. En Kouka hay un rumor de que la noche después de la primera nevada copiosa del año hay una persona encapuchada misteriosa que se dedica a repartir regalos entre los niños más pobres. ¿El Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos descubrirá la verdad que hay oculta detrás de este rumor?
1. Chapter 1: ¿Mito o realidad?

**ENCAPUCHADO SONRIENTE**

Capítulo 1: ¿Mito o realidad?

Yona se dispuso a salir de la tienda de campaña que compartía con Yun, tiritando y abrigándose lo más que pudo con su capa después de haber tenido problemas para dormir por el intenso frío que hizo la última noche.

Era cierto que estaban en invierno y las noches estaban siendo cada vez más frías, pero nunca había tenido que acurrucarse toda la noche junto a Yun en busca de calor, de hecho cuando el muchacho se había levantado para hacer sus habituales tareas matutinas la chica ya se había sentido incapaz de seguir durmiendo sin él. El poco calor que la proporcionaba Ao no era suficiente, hacía tanto frío que sentía que se terminaría congelando hasta los huesos.

Pero cuando la joven salió de la tienda de campaña con Ao subida en su hombro y se encontró un paisaje teñido de blanco todo cobro sentido.

Al parecer anoche había estado nevando copiosamente, tanto que se había formado una capa de varios centímetros de nieve en solo unas pocas horas.

Yona en un primer momento parpadeó sorprendida por el repentino cambio de escenario, casi que no reconocía los alrededores de su campamento ahora que estaban teñidos de un blanco inmaculado. Los árboles, las rocas, los carámbanos de hielo que colgaban de algunas ramas, todo era tan… Era algo casi mágico, como si de repente se encontrara encima de una blanquísima nube en el cielo en vez de en tierra firme, irreal.

-Buenos días, Yona – la saludó Yun, que estaba preparando tranquilamente una sopa caliente para el desayuno al lado del fuego, eso sí bien abrigado.

-Buenos días, Yun – le respondió la chica más que nada por costumbre porque aún estaba un poco embobada mirando el paisaje.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso nunca habías visto nieve antes? – la preguntó el muchacho al percatarse de fascinación de la chica.

-No, no se trata de eso. Cuando era niña jugué muchas veces en la nieve – le explicó la chica, finalmente saliendo de su ensimismamiento y caminando para sentarse al lado de Yun junto a la lumbre buscando algo de calor, Ao también se bajo de su hombro con un saltito para caer sobre sus rodillas y acercarse más a las llamas -. Es solo que es diferente ver un bosque nevado que la cuidad en la que vivía. Además la nieve me parece diferente, casi como si fuera más…

-¿Blanca? – terminó el chico genio por ella al ver que parecía no poder encontrar la palabra adecuada -. Se lo que quieres decir. En las ciudades e incluso en las aldeas donde hay mucha concentración de gente es difícil ver nieve virgen.

-¿Nieve virgen? – preguntó la chica confundida.

-Me refiero a nieve que no ha sido pisada por nadie, que está tal cual ha caído – la explicó -. El blanco es un color que se ensucia con facilidad, con la nieve pasa lo mismo. Por eso no hay un paisaje nevado más hermoso que aquel que todavía no ha sido perturbado por nadie.

-Tienes razón, es hermoso – concordó la chica fijándose en la nieve inmaculada que se amontonaba en cada rincón del bosque que les rodeaba. Cada pequeña cosa era un descubrimiento que la fascinaba.

-Y al ser la primera nevada del año se aprecia todavía más, ¿no es cierto, Yona querida? – intervino Jae-ha, que al parecer ya estaba despierto por haber tenido el último turno de guardia esta última noche y se acercó para unirse a su conversación.

-Es cierto, es la primera vez que nieva desde que viajo con vosotros – concordó la chica pensativa, pero poco después sus ojos antes ilusionados se llenaron de melancolía -. Parece mentira, me da la impresión de llevo mucho más tiempo junto a vosotros.

En realidad solo habían pasado unos meses desde que tuvo que huir del castillo, desde que su padre murió. Como había sido un cambio tan drástico para ella y habían pasado tantas cosas a veces la daba la impresión de que en realidad había transcurrido toda una vida. Cuando la verdad era que era la primera vez que nevaba desde que… su padre murió.

Sus dos compañeros debieron percatarse de lo sombrío que se estaba tornando el estado de ánimo de la chica, porque Yun se apresuró en decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

-Si es la primera nevada del año, entonces supuestamente el encapuchado sonriente vendrá esta noche.

-Ah, cierto. Este tipo – concordó Jae-ha sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Quién? – preguntó la chica confundida, saliendo de sus negros pensamientos tal y como el chico genio pretendía.

-¿Que quién es? ¿Cómo es posible que no…? – Yun se interrumpió a mitad de frase, repentinamente azorado -. Ah, es cierto. A veces se me olvida que tú antes…

-Que antes era una princesa mimada – terminó la chica por él ante su vacilación con una sonrisa tranquilizadora -. Está bien, Yun. No te preocupes por mí, puedes decirlo. Después de todo es la verdad. En aquel entonces yo era una ignorante…

-Porque nadie te enseñó lo que realmente deberías saber. No te infravalores de ese modo, Yona querida – la dijo el dragón verde con un leve tono de reprimenda pero con una sonrisa amable -. En ese entonces tenías el mismo potencial, solo que nadie te dejó crecer como la hermosa flor que eres. Pero ahora estás recuperando el tiempo perdido, ¿no? Estás desplegando tus preciosos pétalos carmesí para que el mundo entero pueda admirarse de tu hermosura.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan adulador, Jae-ha? ¿No sabes hablar en serio? – se quejó la chica, aunque en realidad estaba levemente sonrojada y feliz por sus palabras.

-Solo soy sincero, querida – se disculpó el dragón encogiéndose despreocupadamente de hombros pero con una sonrisa ladeada satisfecha -. Eres como una hermosa flor que se las arregló para florecer en…

El elaborado y pomposo discurso del dragón verde fue interrumpido cuando Hak intervino dándole un contundente golpe en la cabeza con el extremo romo de su lanza.

-Ya basta de tanta palabrería inútil desde primera hora la mañana, ojos caídos. Me provocarás jaqueca – le reprendió Hak atravesándole con una oscura mirada y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Acaso estás celoso por no ser tu el que provoque los lindos sonrojos de nuestra princesa, Hak? – le preguntó Jae-ha provocador.

-Cállate estúpido – le ordenó la bestia del trueno alterado a la vez que volvía a intentar golpearle con su lanza, solo que esta vez el dragón verde estaba prevenido y le esquivó con una elegante pirueta.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Jae-ha? De ninguna manera Hak… yo… él… - comenzó a tartamudear Yona avergonzada y completamente sonrojada.

Hak se distrajo de tratar de golpear al esquivo dragón verde confundido por la extraña reacción de la chica. Jae-ha aprovechó su despiste para acercarse y susurrarle al oído:

-¿Ves, Hak? Tú eres el único que puede conseguir que nuestra princesa se sonroje así.

-¿A qué te refieres? Está así por lo tú has dicho, no por mí – le respondió Hak totalmente convencido.

Jae-ha suspiró resignado, pero no insistió más porque sabía que ahora mismo era inútil. Esos dos eran las personas más densas que había conocido nunca. A este paso conseguirían recuperar el trono de manos de Soo-Won antes de que estos dos se percataran de los sentimientos que compartían. Era tan lamentable.

-Bueno, ¿acaso no querías saber quién es el encapuchado sonriente, Yona? – intervino Yun, tratando de resolver la incómoda situación llamando nuevamente la atención de la chica.

-Sí, cierto. ¿Quién es? – volvió a preguntar Yona, siendo más fuerte su curiosidad que su anterior bochorno.

-¿Quién es quién? – habló Kija, que acababa de salir de la tienda de campaña de los hombres seguido por cerca por Shin-ah y Zeno, el primero tapándose lo más que podía con su peluda piel blanca tiritando visiblemente de frío y el segundo bostezando descaradamente. Ao se bajó de las rodillas de Yona para corretear sobre la nieve hasta llegar junto al dragón azul y luego se apresuró en meterse en su peluca blanca seguramente en busca de calor.

Ya estaban todos.

-El encapuchado sonriente – le respondió Yun.

-¿Quién? – preguntaron los tres recién llegados a la vez ladeando la cabeza confundidos de forma completamente sincronizada.

-¿Por qué este grupo de bestias raras solo concuerda para las cosa más tontas? – farfulló Yun por lo bajo, haciendo que Yona, que alcanzó a escucharle por estar sentada justo a su lado, soltara una leve risita divertida.

-Vamos, ¿realmente no lo sabéis? Es algo que siempre se comenta en todas partes en estas fechas – intervino Jae-ha incrédulo, como si realmente no se lo pudiera creer.

-Cierto, incluso yo he llegado a oír hablar de ese tipo, sobre todo cuando vivía en Fuuga – concordó Hak.

Pero luego, cuando los otros tres dragones volvieron a parpadear confundidos, se detuvieron a pensar las posibilidades más tranquilamente. Kija había vivido aislado del mundo y entre algodones en su aldea perdida en las montañas. Shin-ah también había vivido a parte del resto del mundo, aunque en su caso fuera por haber sido condenado al ostracismo y vivir literalmente debajo de una roca. En cuanto a Zeno… Bueno, era de conocimiento común que vivía con la cabeza en las nubes y tampoco sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado alejado de la civilización hasta que se unió a ellos, así que tampoco era tan extraño que no lo supiera.

-Está bien, olvidad lo que hemos dicho. Tampoco es algo tan importante – se retractó Jae-ha, y Hak asintió dándole la razón después de haber sacado las mismas conclusiones -. Simplemente Yun-kun nos ilustrará a todos con su sabiduría explicándonoslo. ¿No es así, Yun-kun? – le preguntó a la vez que se giraba a mirarle son una sonrisa que le pedía sin necesitad de palabra que tuviera tacto con sus ignorantes hermanos.

Yun, que también debía haber pensado lo mismo que ellos, no por nada era un genio guapo, se limitó a suspirar resignado.

-Está bien. Qué remedio. Qué molestia – accedió el muchacho, farfullando la última parte de tal forma que ni Yona alcanzó a entenderle -. Pero venid a sentaros aquí. Os serviré el desayuno mientras tanto antes de que se enfríe.

Todos le hicieron caso y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos obedientemente. Yun sacó los cuencos y después de servir el primero y pasárselo a Yona procedió con su explicación mientras seguía con los del resto:

-Se trata de un rumor o un mito, aunque yo lo considero más un cuento para niños, que circula por ahí. Se dice que la noche después de la primera nevada copiosa del año hay un hombre encapuchado que se dedica a viajar por todo Kouka para darles un regalo a los niños y niñas de las aldeas más pobres.

-¿Un hombre que se recorre todo Kouka en una sola noche? Eso es imposible – razonó Kija frunciendo el ceño escéptico, y Shin-ah asintió mostrando que concordaba con él.

-Exactamente. Por eso os he dicho que es un rumor. Yo tampoco he creído nunca que algo así sea posible. Ese encapuchado sonriente es solo un cuento para niños – declaró Yun, convencido.

-Pero también es cierto que, a la mañana siguiente después de la primera nevada, niños de todas partes de Kouka se encuentran un regalo a su lado cuando despiertan, ¿no es así? – intervino Zeno.

-¿Y eso tú cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso no habías dicho que no sabías quién era este tipo? – le echó en cara el joven genio contrariado.

-Ciertamente, Zeno no había oído mencionar a ese tal "encapuchado sonriente" antes. Pero Zeno sí que había escuchado hablar a la gente sobre un tipo que hacía algo así, solo que le llamaban de otra forma – se explicó el rubio.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Yo no he oído a nadie que le llame de ninguna otra manera? – le cuestionó el muchacho escéptico.

-Antes de nada, creo que Zeno-kun debería aclararnos cuándo escuchó decir eso a la gente exactamente – intervino Jae-ha, sospechando ya cuál era el problema.

Zeno suspiró pesadamente y gimió como si le acabaran de pedir que acarreara una tonelada de rocas.

-Zeno ya os ha dicho que contar los años es algo molesto para él. Zeno no sabría decir la fecha exacta por mucho que se lo pidáis – rezongó el dragón amarillo de forma evasiva.

-¿Siglos? – insistió el dragón verde.

-Tal vez – admitió el rubio finalmente con un suspiro cansado.

-Entonces, ¿ya había alguien que se dedicaba a repartir regalos esa misma noche desde entonces? – inquirió Yona pareciendo realmente impresionada, pero a la vez emocionada por la idea.

-Eso es imposible – insistió Yun, aún escéptico -. Sera simplemente que el rumor se ha ido transmitiendo con el paso del tiempo, al igual que otros cuentos para niños y leyendas. Eso no significa que sea real.

-¿Al igual que la leyenda de los cuatro dragones? – intervino Kija, ligeramente ofendido -. Aunque no haya evidencias de ello y a simple vista parezca imposible de creer, no nos da derecho a dudar de su veracidad. La existencia de nosotros, los cuatro dragones, es prueba más que suficiente de ello.

Yun suspiró pesadamente. Genial, ahora que el dragón blanco parecía haberse tomado su razonamiento como una afrenta personal a sus propias creencias no había forma de que dejara el tema pasar tan fácilmente. Jae-ha pareció llegar a la misma conclusión que el genio guapo porque se apresuró en añadir:

-Cierto, Kija-kun. Puede que haya algo de cierto en este rumor. Pero tienes que reconocer que es imposible que una sola persona pueda recorrer todo Kouka acarreando regalos en una sola noche. Ni siquiera yo con mi pierna de dragón podría lograr semejante proeza – trató de razonar con su compañero el dragón verde.

-Puede que ese encapuchado tenga algún tipo de poder o habilidad especial como nosotros. Eso lo explicaría – insistió Kija tercamente.

-Si hubiera otro tipo con sangre de dragón suelto por ahí, ¿no deberíais ser capaces de sentirlo? – inquirió Hak arqueando una ceja.

-Bueno, sus poderes no tienen por qué haber sido concedidos por un Dios dragón como los nuestros – argumentó el dragón blanco.

-¿Entonces por quién? – preguntó Yona, pareciendo realmente intrigada. Sin embargo Kija ante esta nueva pregunta pareció quedarse sin respuestas. Después de todo no se le ocurría nadie a parte de un Dios que pudiera llegar a tener la capacidad de transmitir algún tipo de poder especial como los suyos.

-Solo reconócelo. Es imposible – declaró el muchacho convencido.

\- Zeno repetirá su pregunta – intervino el rubio nuevamente con tono despreocupado mientras seguía comiendo su desayuno distraídamente-. ¿Acaso no es cierto que los niños se encuentran un regalo la mañana después de la nevada?

Yun frunció el ceño molesto.

-¿Se puede saber por qué insistes tanto en eso, bestia amarilla? – le echó en cara el joven genio.

-Porque el muchacho aún no ha respondido a la pregunta de Zeno – le respondió tranquilamente -. El muchacho nos ha dicho varias veces que antes de conocer al sacerdote vivía en una aldea pobre de la Tribu del Fuego. ¿El muchacho nunca recibió nada en esa fecha?

Todos se giraron a mirar a Yun expectantes, mientras que el joven parecía estar luchando consigo mismo y a la vez sentirse incómodo por toda la atención que estaba dirigida hacia él.

-¿Y eso qué más da? No tiene importancia – espetó finalmente el muchacho de forma evasiva.

-Entonces ¿por qué el muchacho no se limita a dar una respuesta? Es solo para resolver el misterio – insistió el rubio, sonriendo traviesamente.

-Nosotros los dragones es normal que no recibiéramos nada al vivir en aldeas ocultas, y Hak y Yona-chan tuvieron la suerte de pasar su infancia en familias sin dificultades económicas. Así que el único que puede confirmárnoslo eres tú, Yun-kun – intervino Jae-ha apoyando a su compañero sonriendo también traviesamente, ya que estaba disfrutando de la inusual visión de ver al joven genio todo azorado.

-Está bien. Sí – admitió finalmente Yun a regañadientes cierto que me encontraba algo al lado de mi lecho después de esa noche.

-Entonces es cierto – exclamó Yona entusiasmada.

-Lo sabia – espetó también Kija emocionado y Shin-ah abrió la boca con admiración.

-Pero solo era alguna pequeña cosa sin importancia como una pequeña fruta, una piedra rara pero sin valor o alguna otra baratija extraña – se apresuró en añadir el muchacho -. Cualquiera podría haber dejado eso ahí, aunque solo fuera para hacer una broma, así que no prueba nada. Cuando me mudé con Ik-soo no volví a recibir nada – insistió tercamente.

-Porque la calidad de vida del muchacho mejoró considerablemente a partir de entonces, ¿no? – le volvió a preguntar Zeno -. El muchacho tuvo la fortuna de dejar de ser uno de esos niños que se morían de hambre. Así que puede que ese encapuchado ya no considerara al muchacho un niño pobre y por eso no le volvió a visitar – razonó.

-Exactamente – concordó Kija, aceptando de buen grado su explicación.

-Ya has oído. ¿Qué vas a argumentar ahora, Yun-kun? – le preguntó también Jae-ha con una sonrisa traviesa, claramente reacio a dejar ir su nueva fuente de diversión.

-Ya basta. ¡Qué molestia! – espetó el joven genio ya comenzando a hartarse de que al parecer se hubieran confabulado para contradecirle -. ¿Se puede saber por qué insistes tanto con el tema, bestia amarilla? ¿Acaso sabes algo al respecto que no nos hayas dicho? – le echó en cara Yun.

-A pesar de haber vivido durante siglos todavía hay muchas cosas que Zeno no sabe – le respondió el dragón amarillo aparentando inocencia descaradamente -. Al final Zeno no es más que un pobre pollito ignorante, un pollito ignorante – reiteró con tono infantil.

-Eso no es una respuesta – le reprendió Yun molesto por sus evasivas.

-Ya, ya, Yun-kun. No tienes que molestarte tanto por las rarezas de nuestro anciano – trató de apaciguarle Jae-ha.

-Pero entonces ¿ese tal encapuchado sonriente es real o no? – insistió Yona, volviendo a sacar a relucir el tema de la discordia porque no quería quedarse con la intriga, y Shin-ah asintió dando a entender que él también quería saberlo.

-Ya os he dicho que es solo un rumor – repitió Yun, ya comenzando a hartarse.

-No, es real – declaró Kija tercamente señalándole de forma acusatoria -. Tú mismo has reconocido que recibiste regalos suyos.

-Reitero que eso no significa nada, cualquiera podría haber dejado esas cosas ahí – insistió el muchacho -. Y, ¿se puede saber desde cuándo eres tú un experto en el tema como para asegurarlo tan vehementemente? Hace apenas unos minutos ni siquiera sabías de la existencia de ese mito.

-Eso no importa – aseguró el dragón blanco con tono solemne y convencido -. Mi fe en él no es menos fuerte que la de cualquier otro por eso.

-No hables de ese tipo como si se tratara del mesías de algún tipo de religión extraña. Se trata de un simple cuento para niños – se quejó el muchacho hastiado.

-Pero también es cierto que hay mucha gente que asegura haber recibido regalos de él de niños – intervino Jae-ha, volviendo a aportar un argumento más razonable al ver que el tira y afloja de Yun y Kija no iba a ninguna parte -. Durante los años que viví en Awa conocí a gente de todos los rincones de Kouka, y todos contaban la misma historia sobre el encapuchado sonriente, algunos incluso se lo creían a pies juntillas. ¿Cómo se explica eso? – inquirió el dragón verde.

-Yo escuché a alguna gente comentar que el encapuchado sonriente no tiene por qué ser el mismo en cada lugar – añadió Hak -. Lo que quiero decir es que puede que se trate de algún grupo de personas que se asocien con fines benéficos para que los niños pobres tengan algún tipo de ilusión. Al estar encapuchados y trabajar en la oscuridad no se pueden identificar sus rasgos y la gente se puede confundir fácilmente pensando que se trata de una misma persona cuando en realidad son varios.

-Eso tiene sentido – concordó Yona pensativa.

-Nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad – admitió Yun entre dientes, pero sin poder negarse a esa opción.

-Entonces, ¿admites que el encapuchado sonriente puede existir, Yun? – insistió Kija, sin estar satisfecho hasta escuchar una admisión directa de su compañero.

Yun frunció el ceño contrariado, pero al encontrarse ya sin argumentos no le quedó más remedio que darles la razón.

-Está bien, admito que si las cosas son como ha dicho la bestia del Trueno, puede que exista. Pero como alguna clase de organización, no como una única persona. ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron conformes, menos Shin-ah que ladeó la cabeza pensativo, como si todavía le estuviera dando vueltas a algo.

-¿Algo que añadir, Shin-ah? – le preguntó Yun con tono cansado, porque aunque ya tenía ganas de zanjar en tema prefería no arriesgarse a dejar cabos sueltos y que el tema volviera a salir a colación en otro momento.

-Entiendo por qué se le llama "encapuchado" – comenzó hablar el dragón azul con su habitual tono suave -. Pero, ¿por qué se le llama "sonriente"?

-Cierto, ¿por qué? – inquirió Yona también intrigada.

-Bueno, respecto a eso – tomó la palabra Jae-ha -. Según he oído, las pocas personas que han conseguido avistarle en medio de la noche aseguran que, aunque no pudieron distinguir sus rasgos, sí que pudieron ver su amplia sonrisa que brillaba tan intensamente que casi parecía emitir luz propia. O al menos eso dicen – añadió Jae-ha claramente escéptico.

-Increíble – exclamaron Yona, Shin-ah y Kija por su parte, pareciendo fascinados por la información de todos modos.

-Es imposible que la sonrisa de alguien brille – intervino Yun convencido -. Como mucho podría ser un efecto creado por el reflejo de la luz de la luna, pero nada más.

-Ciertamente, es lo más probable – concordó el dragón verde.

-Además, en los rumores siempre se terminan exagerando los detalles con el paso del tiempo – añadió Hak.

-De todos modos sigue siendo increíble – aseguró Kija convencido -. Que alguien se dedique a viajar repartiendo regalos en una noche tan fría, solo para que los niños pobres tengan alguna ilusión. Es algo totalmente admirable, y ese encapuchado sonriente, ya se trate de una o varias personas, merece todo nuestro respeto.

-Me gustaría poder conocerle – declaró Yona por su parte con tono soñador. Shin-ah mostró que concordaba con ella asintiendo vehementemente.

-Pues lo vas a tener muy difícil, Yona querida – la advirtió Jae-ha.

-¿Eso por qué? – preguntó Kija, que obviamente también quería conocer al que parecía haberse convertido en su nuevo ídolo.

-Obviamente, si hay gente que duda de su existencia como el muchacho, es porque no es tan sencillo verle – razonó Zeno distraídamente.

-Exactamente – le dio la razón Hak -. He oído que varias veces han intentado darle caza, ya sea por simple curiosidad o porque algunas personas consideraran molesto que algún tipo raro con dudosas intenciones pudiera estar campando a sus anchas cerca de sus hogares. Sin embargo, según tengo entendido, todos los intentos que han hecho hasta la fecha han sido infructuosos.

-Ciertamente, ese tipo es escurridizo – concordó Jae-ha -. Los pocos que dicen haber logrado verle fue por pura casualidad, y cuando trataron de perseguirle dicen que desapareció mágicamente entre las sombras, sin dejar rastro, ni siquiera pisadas en la nieve.

-Nadie puede desvanecerse en el aire sin más – aseguró Yun, con un mohín escéptico -. Esa gente se habrá inventado esas historias para llamar la atención.

-¡Ya lo tengo! – exclamó Kija repentinamente, como si acabara de tener algún tipo de revelación -. Ese encapuchado sonriente tiene que ser alguna clase de espíritu o fantasma capaz de adoptar forma corpórea. Eso explicaría el hecho de que pudiera desvanecerse y también que pueda desplazarse por todo el país con tanta rapidez, tal vez incluso pueda teletransportarse.

Todos parpadearon sorprendidos por los repentinos argumentos fantasiosos del dragón blanco, salvo Zeno al que pareció darle un ataque de risa.

-De qué te ríes, Zeno. Estoy hablando en serio – declaró Kija levemente ofendido.

-Zeno lo sabe. Solo has atrapado a Zeno con la guardia baja, no te enfades Hakuryuu – le pidió el rubio calmando su risa -. Sin duda la imaginación de Hakuryuu es increíble.

-No son solo fantasías mías – se quejó el dragón blanco -. Ya comprobamos cuando estuvimos en la antigua aldea de Seiryuu que los fantasmas realmente existen, que hay espíritus que se quedan vagando en la tierra durante años, o incluso siglos. Eso explicaría por qué el encapuchado sonriente ha seguido repartiendo regalos durante tanto tiempo.

-¿Te das cuenta de las estupideces que estás diciendo, Kija? ¿Un fantasma que se dedica a repartir regalos? ¿En serio? – le acusó Yun incrédulo.

-Bueno, la gente tampoco se creían al principio que los cuatro guerreros dragones existiéramos y aquí estamos. Somos reales – declaró Kija convencido.

-Deja de utilizar la existencia de los cuatro dragones para justificar cualquier estupidez que se te ocurra – se quejó el muchacho, llevándose una mano a la cara y suspirando con cansancio -. Ciertamente, es imposible razonar con idiotas. Qué molestia.

Kija estaba a punto de replicarle cuando Zeno intervino con tono conciliador:

-Zeno entiende tu punto, Hakuryuu. Pero, aunque es cierto que hay almas que pueden quedarse vagando en la tierra, éstas suelen estar atadas a una persona o un lugar concretos, no pueden desplazarse libremente. Y Zeno tampoco ha sabido de ningún espíritu que pueda adoptar forma corpórea o interactuar con objetos materiales del mundo de los vivos por si mismo sin haber poseído el cuerpo de otra persona antes.

-Ya has oído a nuestro venerable anciano, Kija-kun – se burló Jae-ha divertido -. Parece que tu teoría del encapuchado sonriente fantasma queda descartada.

Kija hizo un mohín de contrariedad, pero no insistió al quedarse sin argumentos.

-Otra vez será, serpiente alvina – le dijo Hak, sin poder resistir la oportunidad de burlarse de su compañero.

El dragón blanco frunció el ceño molesto y estaba a punto de replicarle, pero fue nuevamente interrumpido.

-Alto ahí, bestias. No empecéis con otra de vuestras estúpidas discusiones – les cortó Yun tajante -. Solo dejemos de una vez el dichoso tema del encapuchado sonriente e id todos a realizar vuestras tareas de una vez, o el tiempo se nos echará encima.

Todos se rindieron ante la autoridad de su "madre" y accedieron dispersándose para realizar sus respectivas tareas.

Yun suspiró pesadamente y luego procedió a recoger los dispersos platos del desayuno mientras se prometía que no volvería a sacar a colación ningún extraño rumor frente a esta panda de bestias raras, ni siquiera para distraer a Yona. Ya le habían terminado provocando jaqueca con todas sus tonterías.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aunque el tema del encapuchado sonriente estuvo presente en las mentes los miembros del Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos, en mayor o menor medida, durante el resto del día, no fue hasta la noche cuando casi todos ya se habían retirado a dormir y solo quedaron Yona y Hak sentados junto al fuego, que la chica se atrevió a volver a sacar el tema a colación.

-Hak. ¿Tú crees que el encapuchado sonriente podría venir esta noche? – le preguntó la chica.

La bestia del Trueno la miró de reojo alzando una ceja con incredulidad, como si no pudiera creerse que realmente la princesa acabara de preguntarle eso, sin embargo al atisbar el leve brillo de ilusión en los ojos amatista de la chica suspiró levemente y la respondió:

-Si ese tipo realmente existe, se supone que solo reparte regalos entre los niños pobres, ¿no? ¿Por qué debería venir aquí?

-Bueno, ahora somos un Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos, ¿no? No nos sobran los recursos económicos – razonó Yona tan convencida que era obvio que llevaba todo el día dándole vueltas al asunto -. Y Yun y yo todavía podríamos ser considerados niños, solo tenemos 15 y 16 años. Así que creo que podría venir – aseguró pareciendo realmente emocionada por la posibilidad.

-¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de que venga? – la preguntó Hak sin poder contenerse -. En realidad es solo un tipo siniestro que deja baratijas sin valor a los niños.

-El detalle es lo que importa, no empieces a criticarle como Yun – se quejó la chica con un leve mohín de disconformidad -. Y no es siniestro, solo misterioso.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto? – reiteró la bestia del Trueno -. Hasta hoy mismo ni siquiera sabías de su existencia y hasta ahora has estado bien sin recibir ningún "regalo" suyo, ¿no?

-Sí, pero realmente me gustaría que viniera, aunque no me dejara nada, me hace ilusión – insistió la chica -. Solamente me gustaría conocerle. Si realmente hace eso por los niños pobres tienen que ser alguien increíble y admirable – aseguró con los ojos brillándola de ilusión nuevamente y Hak volvió a suspirar resignado.

-Aunque realmente viniera, es casi imposible que le veas porque con lo cuidadoso que parece ser ese tipo no se acercará a menos que tenga la seguridad de que estamos todos dormidos – razonó Hak, tratando de quitarla de la cabeza a la chica lo que en su opinión era una idea tonta -. Si se da cuenta de que hay alguien esperando su llegada no se arriesgará. Así que de cualquier forma es imposible que le conozcas. Solo ríndete.

-Entonces solo tenemos que fingir que dormimos mientras le esperamos – declaró la chica convencida.

-¿Si realmente fuera tan tonto como para caer con ese simple ardid no crees que alguien ya habría conseguido darle caza? – la preguntó la bestia del Trueno escéptico.

En un primer momento la chica pareció abatida por sus crudas palabras, pero poco después la determinación volvió a arder en sus ojos.

-Bueno, no lo sabremos si no lo intentamos – afirmó segura de sí misma -. Así que vámonos a acostarnos y a esperar a ver si viene. Tú también Hak – señaló la chica mirándole acusatoriamente -. Si te quedas aquí vigilando de ninguna manera se acercará.

-¿Has olvidado que ahora somos fugitivos buscados, princesa? – inquirió alzando una ceja incrédulo -. De ninguna manera podemos dejar el campamento de vigilancia.

-Pero…

-Pero nada – la cortó Hak tajante -. Solo olvídate de ese tipo y vete a la dormir de una vez princesa, ya es tarde -. La chica hizo un exagerado mohín de disconformidad y la bestia del Trueno suspiró pesadamente -. ¿No te das cuenta de que de cualquier forma es imposible que venga? ¿Cómo va a dar con nosotros si estamos en un campamento oculto en medio de ninguna parte? Ya oíste antes a ojos caídos, al parecer ese tipo no visitaba las aldeas de los dragones al ser su ubicación desconocida para la mayoría de la gente, así que tampoco dará con nosotros aquí.

El mohín disconforme de Yona no desapareció, pero dejó caer sus hombros y parecía realmente decepcionada. Al parecer finalmente se había rendido al no encontrar argumentos para rebatirle.

-Pues entonces al año que viene nos aseguraremos de estar cerca de alguna zona habitada en estas fechas. Pero yo quiero conocerle – declaró la chica tercamente.

-Sí, sí – le dio la razón Hak reiteradamente. Si con eso conseguía que ella se quedara conforme por ahora la daría la razón, al año que viene ya vería cómo lidiaba con ello.

Yona frunció el ceño, claramente desconfiando de que su compañero hubiera aceptado tan fácilmente, sin embargo no porfió más y se levantó de su asiento.

-Entonces, hasta mañana, Hak – se despidió la chica mientras se encaminaba a la tienda de campaña que compartía con Yun -. No te quedes de guardia más rato del que te corresponde, asegúrate de despertar a alguien que te releve – le advirtió la chica sabiendo que la bestia del Trueno había llegado a hacer eso mismo otras veces antes.

-Sí, sí – volvió a asentir el hombre a la vez que hacía un gesto de desestimación con la mano -. Solo vete a dormir de una vez, o te saldrán ojeras por la falta te sueño y te volverás todavía más fea.

Yona no se molestó en replicarle, pero le sacó la lengua descaradamente cuando él no estaba mirando y finalmente se metió en su tienda de campaña a dormir.

Hak suspiró pesadamente y alzó la vista al cielo cuajado de estrellas iluminado por una luna creciente que se estaba alzando en el horizonte y hacía que la blanca nieve brillara de forma casi mágica.

-El encapuchado sonriente, ¿eh? – murmuró el hombre pensativo, pero luego sonrió burlonamente y se encogió de hombros -. Como si alguien así realmente pudiera existir – espetó escéptico.

La bestia del Trueno agarró un par de trozos de leña y los echó al fuego, para luego ponerse a atizar la hoguera para avivar las llamas que estaban cada vez más mortecinas, después de todo la noche se estaba volviendo cada vez más fría; sin percatarse de que amparado por las sombras del bosque que rodeaba el pequeño claro en el que habían acampado había una persona encapuchada observándole.

La figura del desconocido, que estaba parcialmente oculta detrás del tronco de un árbol, se quedó mirando a Hak fijamente durante unos segundos. Hasta que el encapuchado se giró para alejarse adentrándose en el bosque sin hacer ni un solo ruido más que el casi imperceptible crujido de pisadas sobre la nieve. Su figura fue alcanzada por un único rayo de luna durante un segundo, aunque fue suficiente para hacer brillar la amplia sonrisa que este esbozaba debajo de la capucha que ocultaba el resto de su rostro, para al instante después desaparecer completamente entre las sombras.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! *silencio sepulcral*

Vale, entonces… ¡Feliz día de "no-Navidad"! Ciertamente planeaba publicar este fanfic en Navidad, pero entre que se me echó el tiempo encima por estar absorbida con otros proyectos y que por los spoilers tanto del manga como del OVA no hacían que me sintiera en un estado de ánimo adecuado para escribir algo así, finalmente no pude tenerlo a tiempo. Pero esta es una idea que se me ocurrió mientras pensaba actividades de Navidad para el foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos,** y gracias a un comentario inocente que me hizo mi hermano cuando le pregunté a él también ideas para eso que accionó el interruptor de mi inspiración sin saberlo (mi inspiración es de gatillo fácil, ¿vale? XD) El caso es que la idea no dejaba de darme vueltas en la cabeza, así que no pude evitar lanzarme a escribirla de todos modos. Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? Además, esto puede estar relacionado con la Navidad o inspirado en ella, pero realmente es algo que supuestamente ocurre después de la primera nevada copiosa, y eso no tiene por qué ser necesariamente en Navidad y ni siquiera en una misma fecha cada año, así que tampoco pasa nada por haberlo publicado un día distinto a la Navidad, ¿no?

En fin, el caso es que quería escribirlo aunque fuera tarde, y espero poder publicar el siguiente y último capítulo (o al menos esa es mi intención aunque con mi rebelde inspiración nunca se sabe XD) antes de que termine el año, pero no puedo asegurarlo. De cualquier forma lo que sí está confirmado es que mañana jueves publicaré el siguiente capítulo de " **Lluvia de amaneceres** " y el sábado el de " **AMNESIA** ", así que no os quejaréis porque entre unas cosas y otra os voy a tener bien surtidos casi todos los días. Entre unas cosas y otras no puedo parar de escribir, pero no pararé hasta que reviente XD

También quiero volver a aprovechar la oportunidad para animaros a participar en otra actividad del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos** para  celebrar el cumpleaños de Shin-ah en enero. La actividad se llama "¡Desde otros ojos!", podéis ver más detalles sobre ella en el topic "El rincón de Shin-ah" de este foro, pero os adelanto que básicamente consiste en escribir un one-shot relacionado con Shin-ah desde la perspectiva del personaje que te toque por un sorteo. El plazo de inscripción ya está abierto y hay mucho plazo para escribir, todo el mes de enero de hecho, así que si disponéis de poco tiempo no tiene porque ser un problema. Si amáis a Shin-ah, esta es vuestra oportunidad de demostrarlo, colaborad para que en enero el fandom se desborde con la ternura y la lindura de nuestro dragón azul. Él se merece más amor y lo sabéis.

En fin, espero que os haya gustado la idea de este fanfic, tened paciencia esperando el próximo capítulo, y ya nos veremos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


	2. Chapter 2: Teoria bizarra

Capítulo 2: Teoría no tan loca, más bien bizarra.

-Hora del cambio de guardia, Hak.

La bestia del Trueno alzó la mirada de la lumbre y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con Jae-ha que caminaba hacia él.

-¿No es demasiado pronto? – inquirió la bestia del Trueno arqueando una ceja.

-No rezongues. Estoy seguro de que incluso te estoy relevando más tarde de la cuenta – señaló convencido para luego sonreír ladinamente -. Sé que disfrutas velando el sueño de tu princesa, pero, para tu desgracia, sigues siendo humano y también necesitas dormir, Hak.

La bestia del Trueno frunció el ceño ante su obvia provocación, pero se negó a caer en su juego y se limitó a levantarse y encaminarse a la tienda de campaña sin decir nada.

-Qué frío, Hak – se quejó el dragón verde exageradamente, siendo nuevamente ignorado por su compañero.

Hak levantó la tela que servía de puerta de la tienda de campaña y se dispuso a entrar, pero se detuvo porque algo, que de primeras no supo identificar, llamó su atención. Meditó por un par de segundos, hasta que finalmente se percató de lo que era.

-Hey, ojos caídos – le llamó en voz baja dignándose finalmente a hablarle -. ¿No falta alguien?

-Sí, Zeno-kun – admitió el dragón verde despreocupadamente -. Parece que esta va a ser una de esas noches en las que se pasa las horas muertas mirando las estrellas. ¿No le has visto deambulando por ahí?

-No – le respondió Hak, frunciendo levemente el ceño contrariado. Ciertamente le extrañaba no haber percibido su presencia por los alrededores.

-No te preocupes demasiado – le dijo Jae-ha, percibiendo la leve inquietud de su compañero -. Como te he dicho, simplemente nuestro anciano debe haber perdido la noción del tiempo como otras tantas veces. Ya no puede tardar mucho más. Además, sabemos de sobra que sabe cuidarse solo.

-Cierto – concordó la bestia del Trueno, decidiendo hacer caso de sus palabras y simplemente no darle al asunto más importancia de la que tenía, y finalmente entró en la tienda de campaña para acostarse.

-Eres aún más frío que la nieve, Hak – se quejó el dragón verde en voz baja a pesar de que nadie le estaba escuchando -. Podrías haberme deseado una buena guardia, o por lo menos haberme dicho buenas noches. Tan cruel – se lamentó exageradamente encogiéndose de hombros.

El aburrido turno de guardia fue transcurriendo sin contratiempos, mientras Jae-ha se distraía tapando los agujeros de su flauta formando melodías a pesar de que no la estaba soplando y por lo tanto no emitía ningún sonido, para no perturbar el sueño de los demás. Fue cuando la luna creciente alcanzó su punto más alto en el cielo que comenzó a inquietarse.

Le había dicho a su compañero que no se preocupara por Zeno, y lo había dicho con completa sinceridad, pero ciertamente era extraño que el dragón inmortal siguiera sin dar señales de vida. No recordaba que nunca hubiera tardado tanto en sus paseos nocturnos. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que le había visto? ¿Después de la cena tal vez? No lo recordaba concretamente.

Finalmente Jae-ha, más que nada pretendiendo calmar su creciente inquietud, cerró los ojos y buscó el aura amarilla de su compañero en el plano mental que compartían gracias a la sangre de dragón. Sin embargo, por más que lo intentó, la presencia del dragón amarillo se le escurría entre los dedos cada vez que trataba alcanzarla. No estaba definida. No podía ubicar su posición exacta.

Esto tampoco era lo suficientemente extraño como para alarmarse. De hecho, Zeno solía difuminar su propia presencia bastante a menudo. Habían deducido que esa era la particular forma de su compañero de decirles sin palabras cuándo quería pasar un rato solo, pero también le constaba que muchas veces lo hacía simplemente porque parecía disfrutar sorprendiéndoles apareciendo en los lugares y momentos más inesperados. El dragón amarillo era todo un bromista juguetón. Normalmente no le molestaba, a veces era incluso divertido cuando él no era el objetivo de las bromas del rubio. Sin embargo ahora mismo maldijo la capacidad que tenía el dragón inmortal para pasar desapercibido cuando quería. Así no podía aplacar sus temores, y tampoco podía abandonar su puesto de vigilancia para salir a buscarle. Estaba atado de pies y manos.

A Jae-ha no le quedó más remedio que esperar a que su turno de guardia terminara y luego se dirigió a la tienda de campaña para despertar a Shin-ah. Afortunadamente el siguiente era el turno del dragón azul y él podría ayudarle.

-Shin-ah-kun, Shin-ah-kun – le llamó el dragón verde en susurros a la vez que le sacudía ligeramente el hombro. Su compañero no tardó en despertar y mirarle con sus ojos dorados entrecerrados. Afortunadamente hacía tiempo que el dragón azul había superado su compulsión de ocultar sus hermosos ojos, al menos cuando se trataba de sus compañeros de viaje -. Es tu turno – le susurró Jae-ha y Shin-ah asintió conforme.

Ahora el dragón verde debería simplemente dirigirse a su rincón para dormir, pero en vez de eso volvió a salir de la tienda de campaña para aguardar a su compañero. Afortunadamente éste no tardo mucho en salir dirigiéndole una mirada interrogante.

-¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó Shin-ah.

-Me gustaría que me hicieras un favor, Shin-ah-kun – le pidió amablemente, y el dragón azul se limitó a asentir dándole a entender que le escuchaba -. ¿Podrías utilizar tu privilegiada vista para ver si encuentras a Zeno-kun en los alrededores?

Shin-ah de primeras parpadeó sorprendido por su petición, pero no preguntó nada al respecto y simplemente procedió a examinar los alrededores con sus ojos de dragón. Jae-ha esperó expectante a que terminara.

-No. No veo a Zeno cerca – le respondió un par de minutos después, confirmando las sospechas del dragón verde -. ¿Pasa algo con Zeno? – le preguntó esta vez claramente preocupado.

-No, nada importante, Shin-ah-kun – le respondió tratando de sonar despreocupado y tranquilizador a pesar de su propia inquietud -. Simplemente parece que nuestro querido anciano ha decidido darse un paseo más largo de lo normal esta noche. Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, ya volverá – mientras decía esas palabras se estaba intentando convencer también a sí mismo de ellas.

-Pero Zeno nunca suele alejarse tanto. Siempre he podido verle – aseguró el dragón azul, frunciendo el ceño disconforme.

-Que no le veas no quiere decir que no esté cerca – trató de razonar Jae-ha -. Solo recuerda que estuvo acosando a Yona durante semanas, incluso cuando tú estabas ya con ella, y nadie se percató de su presencia o cercanía.

-Es cierto – concordó Shin-ah, aunque no parecía del todo convencido, y sinceramente el mismo dragón verde tampoco. Después de todo ahora su compañero no tenía ningún motivo para mantenerse oculto, a menos que se tratara de otro de sus raros juegos. Por ahora se agarraría a esa posibilidad. No quería alarmar al resto sin necesidad.

-Hazme caso y no te preocupes demasiado Shin-ah-kun. Simplemente habrá perdido la noción del tiempo, y sabemos que puede cuidarse solo – le dijo tratando de tranquilizarle, repitiendo inconscientemente los mismos argumentos que le había dado a Hak unas pocas horas antes, aunque esta vez no tan convencido -. Seguro que como esta noche no le toca turno de guardia se ha despistado más de la cuenta. Pero ya le reprenderemos como es debido por preocuparnos cuando aparezca – añadió con una sonrisa ladina y tono despreocupado, y el dragón azul asintió, pareciendo ya un poco más conforme -. Simplemente hazme el favor de entrar a avisarme si finalmente le ves, Shin-ah-kun. Así yo también me quedaré más tranquilo.

-Entendido – accedió su compañero a la vez que volvía a asentir y Jae-ha le sonrió agradecido.

-Entonces te lo encargo, Shin-ah-kun. Que tengas una buena guardia – le deseó a la vez que hacía un leve gesto de despedida y comenzaba a dirigirse a la tienda de campaña de los hombres.

El dragón azul volvió a asentir conforme y le dio la espalda para dirigirse con paso apresurado al lado de la hoguera. Seguramente con lo friolero que era ya tenía que haber estado cerca de su límite, necesitaba una fuente de calor. Jae-ha sonrió levemente divertido por lo lindo que era su hermano pequeño a su manera, pero cuando entró en la tienda de campaña y vio el hueco que solía ocupar Zeno vacío la preocupación hizo que frunciera el ceño. ¿Dónde se habría metido su bizarro compañero? ¿Es que no sabía hacer otra cosa más que preocuparles? Si realmente no le hubiera visto revivir frente a sus propios ojos dudaría que realmente tuviera siglos de vida.

El dragón verde se acomodó en su lugar y se arropó con su manta, pero la inquietud que sentía por su compañero desaparecido le impidió dormir. Simplemente siguió dándole vueltas a las posibilidades dentro de su cabeza, hasta que antes de que se diera cuenta Shin-ah volviera a entrar en la tienda de campaña para acercarse a Kija con la intención de despertarle para su turno de guardia.

Jae-ha se giró para mirar al dragón azul, y cuando este se percató de su mirada fija en él se limitó a negar con la cabeza con un inconfundible gesto de preocupación. Ningún rastro del dragón amarillo todavía. Maldición. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido?

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Kija en un susurro aún somnoliento al percatarse de las miradas que intercambiaban sus otros dos compañeros.

-Nada importante, Kija-kun – le respondió Jae-ha tratando de tranquilizarle por reflejo, antes incluso de detenerse a pensarlo. Sabía que si el dragón blanco se enteraba de la desaparición de Zeno pondría el grito en el cielo.

Sin embargo Kija, que para bien o para mal ya le iba conociendo, supo darse cuenta de que ocultaba algo y una mirada de reojo a la expresión de leve preocupación de Shin-ah se lo confirmó.

-Decidme qué está pasando. Ahora – exigió el dragón blanco, lanzándoles una mirada fulminante que daba a entender que no aceptaría cualquier escusa.

Jae-ha suspiró resignado, ya no tenía sentido tratar de ocultarlo, además de que él también estaba comenzando a preocuparse seriamente por la prolongada ausencia de su compañero.

-Zeno-kun no está, y Shin-ah-kun tampoco puede verle por los alrededores – comenzó a explicar el dragón verde. Kija frunció levemente el ceño pero se limitó a asentir animándole a continuar, sabiendo que debía tratarse de algo más que eso. Nuevamente no era tan extraño que el bizarro dragón amarillo hiciera alguna escapada, lo realmente preocupante era… -: Al parecer hace horas que nadie le ve. Yo le vi por última vez después de la cena y todavía no ha vuelto.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamó el dragón blanco alarmado cuando proceso la información y se levantó de su lecho como un resorte para luego salir apresuradamente de la tienda de campaña antes de que a ninguno de los otros dos dragones les diera tiempo a reaccionar.

-¿Se puede saber qué le pasa a la serpiente alvina a estas horas? – se quejó Hak desde su rincón de la tienda de campaña. Al parecer se había despertado con el casi grito de Kija.

-Ya es la hora del turno de Kija-kun, y Zeno-kun todavía no ha regresado – se limitó a explicarle Jae-ha mientras se desembarazaba de su manta, y Shin-ah también se apresuró en salir para seguir al dragón blanco.

Hak frunció el ceño, captando el mensaje enseguida y también se levantó para salir, pareciendo listo para la acción en un instante a pesar de que hace apenas unos segundos estaba durmiendo. Esa capacidad de la bestia del Trueno nunca había dejado de asombrar al dragón verde, a veces dudaba incluso de que de verdad llegara a dormirse.

Jae-ha salió de la tienda de campaña seguido de cerca con Hak para comprobar que Kija apenas se había alejado unos metros de la tienda de campaña y simplemente estaba ahí de pie con los ojos cerrados y expresión concentrada. Seguramente estaría intentando dar con Zeno a través de su vínculo de sangre, al igual que había intentado antes el dragón verde sin resultados. Pero también era cierto que el dragón blanco siempre había sido más habilidoso que él para esas cosas, tal vez él podría captar algo que él no hubiera percibido, así que decidió no acercarse para no perturbar su concentración.

Shin-ah también parecía estar haciendo una nueva revisión de los alrededores con sus ojos de dragón, porque tenía la mirada perdida y fija en la lejanía. Pero al parecer hasta ahora también sin resultados.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estáis montando tanto alboroto a estas horas, bestias? – les reprendió Yun malhumorado asomándose por la entrada de su tienda de campaña. Al parecer también había sido perturbado por el anterior grito de Kija -. Por lo menos dejadme que duerma tranquilo.

-¿Qué pasa? – inquirió también Yona con voz y expresión somnolienta asomándose por encima de Yun con Ao subida en su hombro.

-Nada. No puedo localizarle – se limitó a espetar Kija frustrado, al parecer ni siquiera había escuchado las preguntas de los dos miembros más jóvenes del grupo en medio de su concentración -. ¡Me da tanta rabia cuando hace esto! ¿Por qué se empeña en ocultarse?

-Yo también sigo sin poder verle – añadió Shin-ah con su habitual tono calmado de voz, pero dejando translucir su obvia preocupación con un leve ceño fruncido.

-¿De quién estáis hablando? – volvió a preguntar Yun, esta vez con un tono de voz aún más alto para hacerse notar.

-Zeno-kun no está – le dijo Jae-ha como escueta respuesta porque después de los infructuosos resultados de sus compañeros estaba con su mente ocupada sopesando qué deberían hacer ahora.

Hak se percató de la confusión del muchacho por esa simple respuesta, ya que puso una expresión que indicaba claramente que no veía cuál era el problema, nuevamente no era tan raro que Zeno hiciera una escapada de vez en cuando, por eso se apresuró en añadir:

-Al parecer, nadie le ha visto desde hace horas.

-¿Desde cuándo exactamente? – inquirió Yun, ya con una expresión más seria.

-¿Alguien le vio después de la cena? – preguntó Jae-ha en vez de responder, y ante el mutismo de sus compañeros añadió -: Pues entonces desde ese momento.

-¡¿Qué?! Eso es mucho – exclamó el muchacho alterado -. ¿Por qué nadie ha dicho nada antes? – cuestionó a la vez que se volvía a meter otra vez en la tienda de campaña, seguramente apresurándose en buscar su calzado y algo de abrigo para salir. Yona, después de poner una expresión de obvia preocupación, también se apresuró en hacer lo mismo.

-Eso mismo digo yo. También me acabo de enterar – se quejó Kija igualmente alterado para luego dirigirle una mirada acusatoria a Jae-ha -. Tú lo sabías desde hace tiempo, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en avisarnos?

Jae-ha frunció el ceño ante la acusación, pero a pesar de que también se sentía un poco culpable defendió su forma de proceder.

-Al principio su ausencia no me extrañó tanto, al igual que os habría pasado a cualquiera de vosotros.

-Cierto, yo también me percaté y en ese momento no le di importancia – concordó Hak.

-Y luego tardé en dar la voz de alarma porque tampoco quería alarmaros sin necesidad – añadió el dragón verde.

-Yo también lo sabía, y tampoco avisé – intervino Shin-ah, queriendo apoyar también la postura de su compañero.

-Pero aún así… - comenzó a quejarse Kija tercamente, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Ya basta! – espetó Yun saliendo finalmente de su tienda de campaña bien abrigado seguido de cerca por una claramente preocupada Yona -. No es momento de ponernos a echarle la culpa a nadie. Lo importante es dar con esa bestia idiota cuanto antes. ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de dónde puede haberse metido?

Ninguno respondió, algunos negaron con la cabeza y Kija se apresuró en decir:

-He intentado localizarle a través de nuestro vínculo de dragones, pero al parecer nuevamente se está ocultando premeditadamente y todos mis esfuerzos son inútiles. No consigo ninguna pista sobre su actual ubicación, ni siquiera una dirección aproximada.

-Tanta tontería con el lazo de sangre de los dragones y cuando realmente hace falta no sirve para nada – se quejó Yun, con la intención de dejar salir su frustración más que para dar una auténtica reprimenda, pero aún así el dragón blanco se sintió levemente ofendido.

-Nuestro vínculo de hermanos dragones es genuino. Solo que, no sé cómo, Zeno siempre parece arreglárselas para confundirnos, pero todavía puedo sentirle – insistió el dragón blanco tercamente.

-Lo sé, lo sé – reiteró el muchacho haciendo un gesto de desestimación con la mano -. Solo cállate y déjame pensar un momento.

-No hay nada que pensar – declaró Kija convencido -. Solo tenemos que salir en su busca cuanto antes.

-Frena un poco, serpiente alvina – habló Hak con tono autoritario a la vez que agarraba al dragón blanco del hombro para retenerle -. Por lo menos tendríamos que organizar los grupos de búsqueda para ser más eficientes. Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero tampoco es bueno precipitarse en estas circunstancias – le aleccionó y Kija al no encontrar argumentos se limitó a apretar los puños con frustración.

-Además, con esta oscuridad, el único que tiene una posibilidad real de localizarle es Shin-ah-kun – añadió Jae-ha -. Sobre todo si nuestra anciano, tal y como parece, está tratando de ocultarse de nosotros.

-Ciertamente, dudo que podamos hacer una búsqueda en condiciones hasta que amanezca – concordó Yun a su pesar, frunciendo el ceño pensativo.

-No podemos esperar tanto tiempo – se quejó Kija contrariado -. A este paso…

El dragón blanco no terminó la frase, pero no fue necesario para que los demás captaran el mensaje. Si le perdían totalmente la pista al dragón inmortal sería casi imposible volver a dar con él hasta que él les permitiera encontrarlo premeditadamente. Ya había dado sobradas muestras de lo escurridizo que podía ser cuando se lo proponía.

-¿A dónde puede haber ido? – murmuró Yona, claramente preocupada. Hak se acercó a ella para apretarla el hombro de forma reconfortante.

-No puede haber ido tan lejos, le encontraremos – la aseguró la bestia del Trueno y la chica asintió mirándole agradecida por sus palabras.

-De todos modos es cierto que no podemos simplemente esperar a que amanezca con los brazos cruzados – declaró Jae-ha seriamente -. Por eso, si Shin-ah-kun es el único que puede buscarle en la oscuridad, nos aseguraremos de que tenga el mayor campo de visión posible. Yo le cargaré y utilizaré mi poder para sobrevolar los alrededores, a ver si encontramos alguna pista. Los demás deberíais esperar aquí por si finalmente vuelve y diseñar un plan de acción para cuando salga el sol por si es necesario.

-Ciertamente, esa parece ser la mejor opción posible en este momento – concordó Yun pensativo, y Kija, aunque frunció el ceño contrariado por ser dejado fuera de la búsqueda por ahora, no replico nada porque tampoco tenía un plan mejor. Los demás por su parte asintieron conformes.

-En ese caso no perdamos más tiempo – declaró el dragón verde convencido a la vez que se agachaba ligeramente y miraba de reojo al dragón azul -. Vámonos Shin-ah-kun.

El dragón azul asintió nuevamente, apresurándose en subirse a la espalda de su compañero. Jae-ha les hizo un leve gesto de despedida a los demás, y sin más aviso dio un gran salto. Sintió como el agarre que Shin-ah mantenía sobre sus hombros se apretaba, para mantenerse firme a pesar de la velocidad, y los ojos de dragón comenzaron a examinar las nuevas zonas que iban quedando progresivamente al alcance de su vista.

Jae-ha permaneció en silencio, no queriendo romper la concentración de su compañero, y se limitó a saltar trazando círculos concéntricos alrededor de la localización de su campamento, utilizando la presencia de Kija, que sí que podía percibir claramente, como referencia. Pero, por más distancia que recorrieran, el dragón azul no daba muestras de haber captado ninguna pista.

Finalmente, cuando el cielo comenzó a aclararse en el horizonte oriental, Jae-ha decidió que era mejor resignarse por ahora a su pesar y regresar con los demás a ver si se había producido el milagro de que en ese tiempo su compañero desaparecido hubiera terminado volviendo por su cuenta al campamento, arreglándoselas para esquivar su perímetro de vigilancia. Algo que en realidad no sería tan extraño conociendo a su bizarro compañero.

Sin embargo, cuando Jae-ha aterrizó junto a Shin-ah en las inmediaciones del campamento, las expresiones de preocupación que seguían teniendo sus compañeros le dijeron que el dragón inmortal seguía sin dar señales de vida.

El sol todavía no había salido, pero el amanecer era inminente.

-¿Habéis encontrado algo? – preguntó Yona, a pesar de también debía haber deducido la respuesta por sí misma al ver las expresiones de frustración de los recién llegados.

-Nada – le respondió el dragón verde a su pesar, y Shin-ah también negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento –se disculpó el dragón azul, claramente abatido.

-No es culpa tuya – le disculpó Yun en nombre de todos -. La culpa es de esa idiota bestia amarilla por estar haciendo siempre lo que le da la gana. ¿Qué demonios tiene en la cabeza para simplemente desaparecer así? Qué molestia – se quejó cabreado, aunque era obvio que había lágrimas de preocupación amenazando con derramarse de sus ojos.

Kija abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de repente le golpeó la certeza de que el dragón amarillo estaba cerca y se quedó sin palabras mientras trataba de concentrarse para captar el origen de esa sensación. Los dragones verde y azul también percibieron lo mismo que él poniéndose rígidos por la impresión.

-¿Qué pasa? – exigió saber Hak, poniéndose en guardia inconscientemente por la repentina reacción de los dragones.

Pero a sus compañeros no les dio tiempo a acertar a responder antes de escuchar una familiar voz cantarina a sus espaldas:

-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis todos despiertos tan temprano? Los niños buenos deberían estar durmiendo a estas horas.

Todos se giraron para confirmar sus sospechas con diferentes niveles de incredulidad en sus rostros y, efectivamente, pudieron ver que Zeno se estaba acercando a ellos caminando despreocupadamente sobre la nieve mientras les dirigía una de sus características sonrisas brillantes.

-Zeno – exclamaron todos a la vez. Yona, Kija, Shin-ah y Yun corrieron a su encuentro para abrazarle efusivamente.

El rubio parpadeó repetidamente mientras se esforzaba por mantener el equilibrio al habérsele lanzado todos encima, claramente confundido por sus reacciones, pero poco después su brillante sonrisa regresó a la vez que les daba reconfortantes palmaditas en la espalda a sus compañeros.

-Ya, ya. Sí que estáis animados esta mañana – les dijo Zeno con su habitual actitud feliz y despreocupada -. ¿Zeno se ha perdido algo?

-¿Qué si te has perdido algo? Tú eres el que se había perdido por ahí, idiota – le acusó Yun, separándose del abrazo para taladrarle con la mirada y señalarle acusatoriamente -. ¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estabas?

-Cierto – concordó Kija, separándose también del abrazo para poner una clara expresión de enojo -. ¿Por qué has estado ilocalizable durante tanto tiempo? Casi me muero de la preocupación. Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer algo así, ¿me oyes?

Shin-ah no dijo nada, pero también le dirigió una inusual mirada de reprimenda, al igual que todos los demás.

-Oh. Sois tan lindos por preocuparos así por Zeno – se limitó a decirles el rubio despreocupadamente, a la vez que palmeaba la cabeza de Yona que era la que tenía más a mano porque aún seguía aferrada a él -. ¿Acaso habéis olvidado cuál es el poder de Zeno? A Zeno no puede pasarle nada malo y siempre podrá encontrar el camino de vuelta a vosotros. Así que todo está bien, bien. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

-Deja de utilizar tu poder como excusa para hacer lo que te dé la gana, idiota – le reprendió Yun en nombre de todos -. Y todavía no nos has respondido, ¿se puede saber dónde demonios has estado?

-Zeno solo ha estado dando un agradable paseo bajo la luz de la luna. Su brillo sobre la nieve en estas noches es tan hermoso – le respondió con tono soñador.

-¿Y eso no podrías haberlo hecho donde nosotros, o por lo menos Shin-ah, pudiera verte? – intervino Kija uniéndose a la reprimenda.

-Bueno, Zeno también tenía algunos asuntos pendientes que resolver – admitió finalmente el rubio ante la presión.

-¿Y qué asuntos eran esos? – quiso saber Yun, alzando una ceja claramente escéptico y dándole a entender que no se conformaría con cualquier escusa, sin embargo el dragón amarillo se limitó a encogerse de hombros despreocupadamente.

-Solo algo que Zeno suele hacer en estas fechas, no tiene la mayor importancia – aseguró el rubio convencido, aunque claramente de forma evasiva.

Fue en ese momento que una idea loca apareció en la mente de Jae-ha, el cual se había decidido a mantenerse al margen a pesar de que también tenía unas cuantas cosas que quería decirle al rubio.

A primera vista era una idea absurda que no sabía de dónde había venido, pero de todos modos, mientras los demás seguían reprendiendo a su alocado compañero duramente, el dragón verde se entretuvo en fijarse en los pequeños detalles y plantearse seriamente esa remota posibilidad que se le acababa de ocurrir.

Zeno llevaba puesta su capa, a pesar de que no solía utilizarla a menos que quisieran pasar desapercibidos mientras viajaban. Nunca le había visto utilizarla simplemente para abrigarse como los demás, parecía que el frío no era algo que afectara especialmente al hiperactivo dragón inmortal. Su capa y la parte baja de sus pantalones tenían ligeros desgarrones en algunos lugares y algunas hojas y ramitas dispersas, como si hubiera estado atravesando el bosque descuidadamente o por lo menos con mucha prisa. Sin embargo su melena rubia no tenía ninguna hoja ni ramita enganchada, claramente de eso se deducía que tenía que haber estado llevando puesta su capucha, que nuevamente solo utilizaba cuando iban por zonas pobladas. Sus zapatos tampoco parecían tan maltratados como el resto de su ropa y, ahora que se fijaba, parecía que habían sido atados apresuradamente.

Jae-ha fue sumando todos estos elementos y señales en su mente, unido a eso que había dicho el dragón amarillo de que había algo que solía hacer en estas fechas y el hecho de que hubiera desaparecido precisamente esta noche, y finalmente la loca posibilidad que se le había ocurrido antes no le pareció descabellada. De hecho, cuanto más lo pensaba, más le cuadraba con lo bizarro que había demostrado ser su compañero. Sin embargo aún tenía que confirmarlo.

-Oye, Zeno-kun – le llamó el dragón verde, haciéndose oír por encima de las reprimendas de los demás, y todos se giraron para mirarles confundidos por su repentina intervención.

-¿Sí, Ryokuryuu? – le preguntó Zeno solícito, aunque con el mismo aire confundido que los demás.

Jae-ha se sintió repentinamente cohibido por lo que estaba a punto de decir al estar todos mirándole fijamente. Era algo realmente tan estúpido que estuvo a punto de echarse atrás excusándose con alguna banalidad. Sin embargo la curiosidad y también su instinto, que le decía que su corazonada era acertada, ganaron la batalla, además de que ser vergonzoso no era su estilo.

-¿Podría ser que tú seas ese tal encapuchado sonriente? – se lanzó a preguntar Jae-ha finalmente.

Todos abrieron ampliamente los ojos sorprendidos, y su repentino cambio de tema debió desconcertarles tanto que no alcanzaron ni a hablar.

Zeno también parpadeó, claramente cogido con la guardia baja por su repentina declaración. Pero cuando, en vez de apresurarse en negarlo, el dragón amarillo sonrió, Jae-ha tuvo la certeza de que estaba en lo cierto. Porque en realidad su teoría no era tan loca, solo bizarra, como era de esperarse de su más impredecible compañero.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hasta aquí este capítulo, la conclusión vendrá en el siguiente, o al menos eso creo y espero. Nuevamente algo que se suponía que iba a ser un one-shot se me está saliendo de las manos. Mismamente en este capítulo sin pretenderlo me he entretenido más de lo que planeaba con la perspectiva de Jae-ha, y cuando me he querido dar cuenta ya era super largo y me he sentido en la obligación de cortar y dejar el resto para otro capítulo más en el que ya se desvelará la verdad que hay oculta detrás del mito del encapuchado sonriente. Espero poder publicarlo a lo largo de la semana que viene para ya dejar concluido este fanfic de una vez y poder pasar a otros proyectos que también están reclamando mi atención.

En cuanto a lo que tengo planeado para la semana que viene, sabed que va a ser nuevamente una semana especial dedicada esta vez al nuevo OVA de Zeno. Publicaré varios fanfics y traducciones relacionados con este tema, entre ellos un nuevo capítulo de " **Lluvia de amaneceres** " y un fanfic nuevo llamado " **ESPOSA** ", que solo por él nombre ya os debe quedar bastante claro sobre qué va a tratar. Luego también, como os he dicho antes, espero poder escribir el capítulo final de " **ENCAPUCHADO SONRIENTE** " y también por lo menos un capítulo más de " **Enero azul** ", para seguir celebrando el cumpleaños de Shin-ah como se merece. Además de todo esto, por si fuera poco, tengo otra sorpresita que me gustaría sacar a la luz también la semana que viene, así que estad atentos a las notas finales de mis próximas actualizaciones y fanfics si queréis enteraros de qué se trata.

Como ya habéis visto, también os voy a tener bien surtidos la semana que viene. Aunque ya os adelanto que por lo menos mañana lunes me lo voy a tomar de descanso sin publicar nada, todo lo que he dicho comenzará a partir del martes.

Una vez dicho todo esto, nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


	3. Chapter 3: La verdad al descubierto

Capítulo 3: La verdad al descubierto.

Todos estaban mirando fijamente a Jae-ha, con diferentes niveles de sorpresa en sus rostros mientras asimilaban sus palabras.

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene sacar a colación a ese encapuchado sonriente ahora, Jae-ha? – espetó Yun, siendo el primero en salir de su estupefacción.

-Jae-ha, ¿qué…? – comenzó a preguntar Yona desconcertada, sin acertar a terminar su pregunta.

Shin-ah ladeó la cabeza confundido.

-¿Oh? – inquirió Hak por su parte con una sonrisa ladeada, seguramente simplemente pensando que las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes.

-¿En qué te basas para decir eso de repente? – intervino Kija, también alterado.

-Cierto, cierto. ¿De dónde ha sacado Ryokuryuu esa idea? Zeno tiene curiosidad – inquirió finalmente el rubio, haciéndose el inocente y el desentendido descaradamente, pero Jae-ha ya le había calado.

-En realidad al principio ha sido más una corazonada que otra cosa – admitió el dragón verde -. Pero si preguntáis por alguna prueba concreta… - hizo una pausa haciéndose el interesante a la vez que sonreía ladinamente al rubio y luego señaló hacia sus pies -. ¿Por qué tienes mal atados los zapatos, Zeno-kun? ¿Tanta prisa tenías para salir en tu paseo nocturno? ¿O puede que sea que hayas estado andando descalzo sobre la nieve y luego te hayas apresurado en ponértelos cuando volviste? Seguro que, cuando te percataste de nuestra preocupación por ti, quisiste tranquilizarnos cuanto antes. ¿Acaso hay algo en tus pies que no quieras que veamos?

Zeno volvió a parpadear sorprendido, aunque esta vez seguramente fue porque no esperaba que se hubiera percatado de ese pequeño detalle, pero luego sus ojos brillaron con diversión y su sonrisa se volvió ladina. Una nueva confirmación de sus sospechas. Sin embargo el resto de sus compañeros aún parecían reacios a la idea, salvo Hak que simplemente parecía estar disfrutando del espectáculo despreocupadamente.

-De qué demonios estás hablando, Jae-ha. Ni siquiera Zeno sería tan estúpido como para andar descalzo sobre la nieve – espetó Yun convencido. Pero cuando Jae-ha arqueó una ceja escéptico tuvo que admitir -: Al menos sin un motivo – añadió a la vez que miraba de reojo al sonriente dragón amarillo con sospecha.

-¿Qué motivo podría tener para hacer algo tan descabellado? – inquirió Kija escandalizado por su parte.

-¿Realmente te parece tan descabellado tratándose precisamente de él? – intervino Hak señalando al dragón bizarro a la vez que alzaba una ceja, como si se tratara de una obviedad -. Personalmente, a estas alturas yo ya le creo capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Kija abrió la boca para replicar, pero tenía que reconocer que podía imaginarse perfectamente a su loco hermano haciendo algo así, así que finalmente permaneció en silencio.

-Zeno no sabe si debería sentirse alagado u ofendido por el comentario del señor – declaró Zeno por su parte, agarrándose la barbilla con una exagerada pose meditabunda como si lo estuviera pensando seriamente.

-Lo mires por donde lo mires, eso no ha sido un cumplido – señaló Yun convencido.

-No perdamos de vista el tema principal – intervino Jae-ha, llamando a la cordura y no dispuesto a dejar ir el asunto hasta sacar al descubierto la verdad. Era obvio que Zeno estaba tratando de despistarles -. ¿Por qué Zeno-kun se quitó los zapatos en primer lugar y luego se apresuró en ponérselos antes de salir a nuestro encuentro?

-Ah – jadeó Shin-ah sorprendido mientras miraba fijamente los pies del dragón amarillo. Obviamente su privilegiada vista le había mostrado algo que los demás aún no podían ver.

Yun, que también se había entretenido en examinar a Zeno de arriba abajo durante los últimos minutos, hizo gala de su fama de genio guapo juntando también los puntos y frunció el ceño molesto.

-Kija, sujeta bien a la bestia amarilla. No dejes que se escabulla – ordenó el muchacho con expresión seria y un engañoso tono neutro, porque era obvio que se estaba esforzando por contener su enojo.

Zeno se tensó y trató de retroceder un paso en un acto reflejo, pero no pudo hacerlo porque chocó contra el pecho de Kija que ya estaba a su espalda, y este se apresuró en agarrar al dragón amarillo firmemente de los hombros cortando cualquier vía de escape. Yun también se puso justo en frente de Zeno encarándole con un cada vez más pronunciado ceño fruncido.

El rubio se las arregló para mantener su sonrisa, aunque era obvio que estaba nervioso al encontrarse sin escapatoria y expuesto a las miradas penetrantes de todos.

-Un momento, un momento. Tiempo fuera – trató de apaciguarles Zeno a la vez que alzaba las manos en un gesto de clara indefensión y rendición, aunque era obvio para todos que solo buscaba ganar tiempo para escabullirse -. Zeno es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo…

Su frase fue interrumpida cuando Yun se arrodilló repentinamente para quitarle al dragón amarillo uno de sus zapatos, con relativa facilidad al estar desatados, antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar.

Todos jadearon sorprendidos cuando un pie lleno de escamas amarillas quedó a la vista, salvo por Shin-ah que ya lo había visto, Jae-ha que ya se lo había estado esperando y el mismo Zeno que lo que hizo fue suspirar resignado y luego murmurar algo parecido a "Se descubrió el pastel".

Después de eso un pesado silencio se formó entre ellos mientras todos contemplaban la "prueba del delito".

-Sera mejor no saber si esto ha sido fruto de que se ha congelado con el frío o por alguna otra cosa – farfulló Yun rompiendo el silencio a la vez que se tapaba el rostro con una mano con un gesto de hastío.

Los demás no sabían si eso había sido algo que el muchacho se había dicho a sí mismo en voz alta inconscientemente o si realmente pretendía ser escuchado. De todos modos Zeno abrió la boca con la clara intención de responderle, pero antes de poder hacerlo fue acallado por Kija que le había tapado la boca con su mano humana casi inconscientemente, sabiendo al igual que todos los demás que cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera decir ahora al bizarro rubio solo conseguiría que empeorara la ya de por sí tensa situación.

-Gracias, Kija – le agradeció Yun sinceramente, que obviamente se había percatado de su acción.

Aún así Zeno, o bien no captó el mensaje, cosa bastante improbable, o simplemente le gustaba tentar su suerte, porque comenzó a farfullar algunas palabras ininteligibles aún con la boca tapada y a gesticular con las manos tratando de hacerse entender.

-¡He dicho que no quiero saberlo! – espetó el genio guapo cabreado, lanzándole al rubio una mirada fulminante -. Ni una palabra, ¿entendido?

Zeno obedeció y se encogió de hombros resignado, así que Kija finalmente se atrevió a destaparle la boca. Sin embargo en los ojos del rubio brillaba una inconfundible chispa de diversión. Era obvio que estaba disfrutando de la situación.

Yun frunció nuevamente el ceño molesto, pero no dijo nada. Jae-ha por su parte sacudió la cabeza, levemente incrédulo por el bizarro sentido del humor de su hermano anciano, y se decidió a tomar la palabra para reconducir la situación:

-Ahora, Zeno-kun. ¿Serías tan amable de de compartir con nosotros simplemente el motivo por el que has recurrido a tu poder esta vez?

Zeno le devolvió la mirada al dragón verde con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Cuál respuesta libraría a Zeno de la ira del muchacho? – inquirió el dragón amarillo con fingida inocencia en vez de responder.

-Ninguna – espetó Yun tajante al instante después.

-Zeno ya se lo imaginaba – admitió el rubio suspirando exageradamente y resignándose a su suerte -. Zeno pasará a formar parte de la tribu desnuda sobre la nieve, aunque tampoco sería la primera vez…

-¡Tampoco quiero saber eso! – le cortó el genio guapo.

-Y parece que Shin-ah tampoco – intervino Hak sonriendo divertido.

Yun parpadeó levemente confundido por su repentino comentario para al instante después buscar al dragón azul con la mirada, encontrándose con que este se había vuelto a transformar en una bola blanca peluda que tiritaba sin control. Yona estaba a su lado frotándole la espalda.

-Resiste Shin-ah – le alentó la chica con tono conciliador -. Solo piensa en cosas calientes.

-¡Ah! – exclamó Kija alarmado al percatarse también de la situación de su hermano menor para luego dirigirle una mirada acusatoria a Zeno -. Le has creado un nuevo trauma a nuestro hermano pequeño con lo de la tribu desnuda sobre la nieve – le echó en cara.

Shin-ah se volvió a estremecer aún más violentamente al volver a oír esas palabras e hizo caso del consejo de Yona poniéndose a murmurar nombres de cosas cálidas como si se tratara de un mantra.

Kija entró en pánico al percatarse de lo que había provocado ahora él y se puso a disculparse reiteradamente con el dragón azul. Sin embargo en medio de su nerviosismo terminó volviendo a repetir varias veces las "fatídicas palabras", solo consiguiendo que Shin-ah se estremeciera aún más.

-Solo cállate ya, bestia blanca – le ordenó Yun tajante -. Solo estás empeorándolo todo. Las palabras "desnudo" y "nieve" en la misma frase son tabú. ¿Entendido?

-Cierto, Hakuryuu. Haz caso a nuestra madre – intervino Zeno con un sobreactuado tono de reprimenda.

-Todo esto es culpa tuya – le echaron en cara Yun y Kija a la vez mirándole de forma acusatoria, ante lo cual el rubio se limitó a sonreír descaradamente y encogerse nuevamente de hombros haciéndose el inocente.

-Y así, volvimos a perder de vista el tema principal – farfulló Jae-ha, llevándose una mano a la cabeza hastiado. Con este grupo era imposible llevar un tema de conversación, mucho menos cuando entraba en juego la "monstruosa" habilidad del dragón inmortal para evadirse de las cosas cuando le interesaba, porque a algo así no se lo podía definir de otra manera.

Sin embargo Zeno pareció apiadarse del hermano mayor del grupo, porque finalmente pareció decidirse a dejar de jugar suspirando resignado.

-A Zeno le habría gustado mantener el misterio durante un poco más de tiempo, pero qué remedio – farfulló el rubio encogiéndose de hombros, ganándose la atención de todo el grupo.

Antes de que a nadie le diera tiempo reaccionar, Zeno se sirvió de su descalzo pie escamoso para quitarse también la otra bota, sin necesidad de recurrir a sus manos, con un fluido y obviamente practicado movimiento, para luego dar inesperadamente un gran salto, zafándose fácilmente del agarre de Kija ahora que éste estaba despistado. Todos jadearon sorprendidos por su repentina acción y le siguieron con la mirada en su gran salto hasta que le vieron aterrizar a unos pocos metros de distancia del grupo dándoles la espalda, salpicando un poco de nieve por la fuerza del impacto.

Los miembros del grupo parpadearon confundidos mientras venían a Zeno ponerse la capucha, aún dándoles la espalda, y luego ponerse a rebuscar algo dentro de su capa mientras farfullaba para sí mismo de forma que apenas alcanzaban a comprenderle:

-¿Cómo estaban llamando a Zeno ahora…? ¡Ah, sí! – exclamó el dragón amarillo exageradamente, como si acabara de tener una revelación, para al segundo después volver a girarse hacia sus compañeros.

El rostro del rubio estaba cubierto por su capucha de tal forma que solo alcanzaban a ver su boca que estaba curvada formando una leve sonrisa, mientras el resto de su rostro quedaba en penumbra. Había extendido sus dos manos hacia ellos, entre las cuales sostenía varias piedrecitas de diferentes colores, seguramente eso era lo que había tenido guardado bajo su capa.

-A pesar de que los niños buenos deberían estar durmiendo a estas horas, he oído por ahí que todos los miembros de este Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos han sido muy buenos durante este último año – comenzó a hablar el dragón amarillo, desconcertando a los demás todavía más al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando en primera persona -. Así que por esta vez el encapuchado sonriente hará una excepción y os dará vuestro regalo de todos modos. Los niños buenos se merecen una recompensa – concluyó con una amplia sonrisa que brilló radiante con los primeros rayos del sol, que justo en ese momento comenzó a asomarse por el horizonte.

Las coloridas piedras que tenía entre las manos también emitieron hermosos brillos bajo la luz del amanecer, y su capa ondeaba levemente con el viento mientras la nieve también se iluminaba con tonos rojizos y anaranjados. Todos esos elementos en conjunto formaban una estampa casi mágica que les robó a todos el aliento, y por primera vez tuvieron realmente la impresión de encontrarse frente a un ser sacado directamente de los más antiguos mitos y leyendas, varios de los cuales seguramente no habrían sobrevivido al paso del tiempo. Pero, ahora tenían a la versión real frente a sus incrédulos ojos, ninguno de ellos sabía cómo debería reaccionar.

Yona fue la primera en salir de su estado de estupefacción para poner una expresión solemne y luego adelantarse unos pasos hasta quedar en frente de la figura encapuchada que tenía un aire misterioso.

Aunque la chica sabía que se trataba del mismo Zeno que llevaba meses viajando junto a ella, ahora mismo realmente se sentía como si se tratara de una persona completamente diferente, por eso le sonrió cordialmente y le dijo:

-Hola, señor encapuchado sonriente. Mi nombre es Yona – se presentó la chica con total naturalidad, solo contribuyendo a aumentar la confusión del resto del grupo -. Muchas gracias por venir finalmente, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte – le agradeció con una sincera sonrisa.

A Zeno se le escapó una leve risita divertida, pero rápidamente volvió a entrar en el papel.

-El placer es todo mío, señorita. Yo también tenía ganas de conocerte. He oído que tú y el grupo que lideras habéis hecho mucho bien en las aldeas más pobres del reino durante este último año. Os estoy realmente agradecido por ello.

-En realidad, las condiciones en las que todavía vive mucha gente son inhumanas, aún queda mucho por hacer – señaló la chica con un inconfundible brillo de pesar y ligera culpabilidad en la mirada.

-Eso es cierto – concordó el encapuchado -. Pero no infravalores lo que habéis conseguido hasta ahora. Me ha hecho muy feliz comprobar lo mucho que han mejorado las condiciones de muchas aldeas gracias a vuestra labor. Vais por el buen camino, solo debéis seguir esforzándoos así durante el próximo año y todo irá bien – la aseguró con una nueva sonrisa amplia y brillante.

-Tienes razón – aceptó Yona devolviéndole una leve sonrisa -. Gracias por tus palabras, realmente me han animado.

La sonrisa de Zeno solo se volvió aún más deslumbrante si cabe a la vez que extendía nuevamente las piedras que aún sostenía frente a ella.

-Ahora solo queda que la señorita tome su merecido regalo. Es algo humilde, pero…

-No te infravalores tú tampoco – le interrumpió la chica, a la vez que tomaba la piedrecita que era de un inusual tono carmesí, muy parecido a su cabello -. Son hermosas. Además, el detalle es lo que cuenta. Muchas gracias – le agradeció con una sincera sonrisa.

El encapuchado soltó una risita, claramente feliz, antes de rodear a la chica para volver a acercarse al resto de sus compañeros que habían permanecido escuchando su extraña conversación aún ligeramente anonadados.

-He traído regalos para todos los niños buenos, hay una para cada uno – señaló Zeno felizmente a la vez que ahora extendía el montón de piedrecitas hacia Shin-ah -. Podéis elegir la que queráis.

El dragón azul parpadeó ligeramente confundido, pero no pudo ocultar la fascinación que despertó de él el brillo que emitían las coloridas piedrecitas. Así que, tras unos segundos más de vacilación, en los que el rubio esperó pacientemente, Shin-ah finalmente extendió la mano y cogió la piedrecita que tenía un tono azul cielo.

-Buena elección – le alegó el encapuchado regalándole una nueva sonrisa.

El dragón azul se limitó a asentir silenciosamente, mientras aún contemplaba la piedrecita que había elegido haciéndola girar para contemplar fascinado los cambios que se producían en su brillo desde cada ángulo. Zeno por su parte se movió para ponerse esta vez frente a Kija, el cual parpadeó levemente sorprendido, pero finalmente tomó la piedra que era de un blanco inmaculado para luego decirle con un susurro inseguro:

-Gracias.

El encapuchado volvió a sonreír en respuesta y luego se desplazó nuevamente para ponerse esta vez frente a Hak, que después de una leve sonrisa ladeada también pareció decidir seguirle el juego y elegir una negro azabache para él.

-Esto es estúpido – farfulló Yun, con un leve gesto de fastidio mientras contemplaba la escena.

-Vamos, vamos, Yun-kun – le alentó Jae-ha, dándole una leve palmadita en el hombro -. Ten un poco de paciencia, no arruinemos la diversión de nuestro anciano compañero.

-Repito, esto es estúpido – insistió Yun tercamente, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada con un mohín malhumorado.

Jae-ha iba a hacer un nuevo intento para tratar de apaciguarle, pero antes de que le diera tiempo su compañero encapuchado ya estaba frente a ellos.

-El muchacho está enojado conmigo, ¿cierto? Porque hace años que dejé de llevarte regalos – aventuró el rubio totalmente convencido.

El sonrojo azorado que se formó en las mejillas de Yun le delató, pero aún así se apresuró en negarlo tercamente.

-¿Por qué estaría molesto por esa tontería? Yo no necesito esas ridículas baratijas que te dedicas a repartir descuidadamente por ahí – declaró, tratando de parecer convencido, pero no encañaba a nadie al negarse a encarar a Zeno manteniendo la mirada desviada y su sonrojo.

-Te debo una disculpa, muchacho – le dijo el dragón amarillo, pareciendo sincero y ligeramente culpable -. Al parecer rompí tus ilusiones sin pretenderlo. Lo siento.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando idiota? Deja de inventarte tonterías para tu conveniencia – lo negó nuevamente Yun, pero su leve tartamudeó nervioso le volvió a delatar.

-Realmente lo siento. No debería haber dejado de llevarte regalos cuando te mudaste con el sacerdote – siguió hablando el encapuchado, ignorándole deliberadamente -. Sin embargo, a pesar de que me gustaría poder hacer un regalo a todo el mundo, yo también tengo mis limitaciones. Vivías en un lugar muy apartado y habría perdido mucho tiempo si me hubiera desviado para visitarte. Kouka es un reino muy grande como para que pueda recorrerle completamente en una sola noche, incluso con mi poder. Por eso, y como la calidad de vida del muchacho había mejorado, dejé de visitarte. Pero eso no es escusa. Romper las ilusiones de un niño es imperdonable. Debería haber buscado la manera de hacerlo de todos modos. Realmente lo siento – reiteró a la vez que hacía una leve reverencia.

Yun esta vez le miró de reojo, ahora pareciendo algo dudoso y en conflicto consigo mismo, pero aún frunciendo el ceño tercamente. Luego se percató de las miradas que le estaban dirigiendo todos los demás, pidiéndole sin palabras que no le guardara rencor a Zeno. Jae-ha también le dio una alentadora palmadita en el hombro, y se acercó a susurrarle al oído:

-No seas tan terco, Yun-kun. Nuestro anciano se está disculpando sinceramente. No deberías ser tan duro con él. ¿Qué te cuesta aceptar su humilde regalo? Sabes que te lo está haciendo con todo el amor de su corazón inmortal.

El muchacho le dirigió una afilada mirada de reojo al dragón verde, diciéndole sin necesidad de palabras que sabía que estaba tratando de hacerle chantaje emocional, pero finalmente terminó dando su brazo a torcer suspirando resignado.

-Qué se le va a hacer. Ya no tiene remedio – espetó Yun, disculpándole a su particular manera -. Después de todo, con lo cabeza hueca que eres tampoco se te podría pedir más –. El muchacho extendió la mano y tomó una piedra rosa salmón de las manos aún extendidas de su compañero -. Así que aceptaré esto -. El dragón amarillo alzó la cabeza y le sonrió brillantemente, claramente aliviado. Los demás también asintieron satisfechos. Yun se sonrojó nuevamente, ligeramente azorado, y se apresuró en añadir -: Pero solo lo hago como compensación por estos últimos años, no porque realmente quiera esta baratija. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, sí – aceptó Zeno, pero el brillo de su sonrisa no disminuyó ni un ápice, pareciendo completamente radiante -. Me aseguraré de entregarte un regalo todos los años a partir de ahora. No volveré a decepcionarte, lo prometo – le juró con tono solemne y, cuando el muchacho abrió la boca para replicar, se apresuró en añadir -. Solo para compensarte, claro. ¿Podrías seguir aceptando mis baratijas para que pueda aliviar mi conciencia? – le pidió, con un leve tono de súplica, que sabía que el muchacho de naturaleza amable no podría ignorar, porque aunque éste volviera a apartar la mirada aparentando estar malhumorado, nuevamente su leve sonrojo le delataba.

-Haz lo que quieras, qué molestia – espetó el muchacho como escueta aceptación.

El encapuchado volvió a sonreír radiante.

-Gracias, muchacho – le agradeció sinceramente, ante lo cual el joven genio farfulló algo parecido a "Qué remedio."

Finalmente Zeno se volvió a mover para quedar esta vez en frente de Jae-ha, que había estado contemplando la escena al igual que los demás con una sonrisa tierna.

-Es tu turno – le animó el rubio, al percatarse del leve desconcierto del dragón verde.

-Creía que solo le hacías regalos a los niños, señor encapuchado sonriente – señaló Jae-ha, recuperando rápidamente la compostura para adoptar su habitual expresión burlona -. ¿No soy yo ya un poco mayor para esto?

El encapuchado ladeó la cabeza, pareciendo confundido a pesar de que no podía distinguir la expresión de su rostro, para luego decir totalmente convencido:

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Todavía eres un niño – aseguró con una sonrisa confiada -. Un lindo niño que ha sido muy bueno este año, así que por supuesto que también debes tener un regalo.

Jae-ha parpadeó un par de veces, desconcertado, y luego se llevó una mano a la cabeza, con una leve risa incrédula, sin saber cómo debería tomarse eso. Mientras que a los demás también se les escapaban algunas risitas y Yona les miraba tiernamente.

-Eso, ojos caídos. Sé un niño bueno y acepta tu regalo – le provocó Hak, que era el que más descaradamente se estaba riendo.

El dragón verde le dirigió una leve mirada de reproche, pero luego al ver que Zeno seguía esperando expectante con las manos extendidas frente a él, suspiró.

En realidad no sabía de qué se extrañaba, más de una vez el rubio les había dicho que veía al resto de los dragones como los niños de los dragones originales. Realmente era comprensible que, a sus ancianos ojos, ellos no le parecieran más que unos críos. Sin embargo, él se consideraba la persona más adulta y madura del grupo, ceder ante semejantes infantilismos…

Volvió a mirar de reojo al resto de sus compañeros, buscando ganar tiempo. Pero, como si ellos hubieran percibido los motivos de su conflicto interno, le mostraron descaradamente las piedras de colores que ellos mismos ya habían aceptado. Sobre todo las expresiones de Hak y Kija parecían decir: "¿Acaso te parecemos niños? Si nosotros las hemos aceptado, tu también. Solo sé un hombre y cógela.". Yun también se acercó a susurrarle al oído:

-¿Qué te cuesta aceptar su humilde regalo? – inquirió con un claro tono sarcástico, repitiendo premeditadamente las mismas palabras que el dragón verde le había dirigido a él antes -. No querrás romper su corazón inmortal, ¿verdad?

Jae-ha volvió a suspirar pesadamente, dejando de lado finalmente su orgullo para tomar una pequeña piedra verde jade de las manos de Zeno.

-Muchas gracias, señor encapuchado sonriente – le agradeció con una clara sonrisa forzada -. Es un regalo realmente hermoso, digno del majestuoso dragón verde.

La sonrisa de Zeno realmente pareció brillar con luz propia ante sus palabras, pareciendo realmente feliz. Así que Jae-ha pensó que por lo menos eso compensaba su magullado orgullo.

-De nada. Me alegro de que te guste – le respondió el rubio felizmente.

-Todavía queda una – señaló Shin-ah.

Ante sus palabras los demás se fijaron y, efectivamente, todavía quedaba una piedrecita amarilla en las manos del encapuchado.

-Ah, esta – exclamó el rubio, como si acabara de darse cuenta de ello -. Cierto, es para ese simpático rubio que viaja con vosotros. Pero parece que ahora no está aquí, así que ya se la entregaré más tarde – les dijo con total naturalidad, consiguiendo que se formara un silencio incrédulo entre el resto de sus compañeros.

¿Hasta ese punto iba a seguir con su interpretación?

-Zeno-kun, creo que ya hemos contribuido a tu diversión lo suficiente – señaló Jae-ha, suspirando cansado -. ¿Por qué no lo dejas ya y nos das un descanso? – le pidió, pero el rubio no parecía estar dispuesto a ceder todavía.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Aquí no han ningún Zeno, debes estar confundiéndome con otra persona – le respondió, haciéndose el desentendido, pero con una leve sonrisa ladina que le delataba.

-Es suficiente, bestia amarilla – intervino Yun con un ligero tono hastiado y se acercó a Zeno con la mano extendida, con la clara intención de quitarle la capucha -. Solo deja ya de…

Su frase fue interrumpida por el desconcierto que le produjo que el dragón amarillo diera un rápido salto atrás alejándose varios metros, logrando esquivarle para impedir sus intenciones.

Todos parpadearon un par de veces por la sorpresa, casi se habían olvidado de que Zeno tenía ahora su poder activado, y al instante después también se dieron cuenta de que llevaba todo este tiempo descalzo sobre la nieve. Yun abrió la boca, ahora con la intención de reprenderle por eso, pero no le dio tiempo antes de que el rubio le interrumpiera nuevamente, aunque esta vez hablando:

-Ah, pero si ya ha amanecido. Es tan tarde, tan tarde. Lo siento, pero tengo que irme ya. Me reclaman en otra parte – les dijo el encapuchado apresuradamente, solo contribuyendo a aumentar la confusión de los demás -. Ya nos veremos al año que viene – se despidió a la vez que hacía un efusivo gesto de despedida con las manos y luego dio un gran salto con el que le perdieron de vista en lo profundo del bosque antes de que les diera tiempo a reaccionar.

Todo el grupo se quedó inmóvil en un silencio incrédulo durante varios segundos, hasta que Kija fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¿Por qué se ha vuelto a ir? – exclamó alterado, para luego añadir claramente frustrado llevándose las manos a la cabeza -: ¡Maldición! Otra vez no puedo sentirle.

-¿En qué demonios está pensando ahora esa bestia amarilla? ¡Qué molestia! – espetó Yun, también cabreado.

-¿Puedes verle, Shin-ah? – preguntó Yona, tratando de mantener la calma a la vez que se giraba hacia el dragón azul.

Shin-ah también tenía un gesto de contrariedad mientras negaba con la cabeza con pesar, con la vista perdida en la distancia.

-Me tomó por sorpresa y me confundió camuflándose entre las sombras. Le he perdido – admitió, claramente frustrado –. Lo siento.

-¿Tu qué haces ahí parado, Jae-ha? – le echó en cara el dragón blanco, señalándole de forma acusatoria -. Tú eres el único que puede llegar a alcanzarle ahora mismo. Ve a por él antes de que se aleje demasiado – le ordeno ahora señalando la dirección por la que había desaparecido su compañero.

-Si incluso Shin-ah-kun le ha perdido de vista, ¿realmente cuántas probabilidades tengo yo de encontrarle? – inquirió Jae-ha, como si se tratara de una obviedad, sin parecer tener ninguna intención de ir a darle caza a su compañero huido.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? – le echó en cara Kija -. Tu hermano ha vuelto a desaparecer justo delante de nuestras narices sin darnos…

-Tranquilízate, serpiente alvina – le cortó Hak, pareciendo también totalmente despreocupado al respecto -. Tratándose de Zeno, seguramente reaparecerá por dónde menos lo esperemos en cualquier mome…

-¿Por qué estáis montando tanto alboroto ahora? Zeno tiene curiosidad – se escuchó una voz cantarina justo a sus espaldas.

Todos, sin excepción, dieron un brinquito en el sitio sobresaltados y luego se apresuraron en girarse para confirmar que, efectivamente, el dragón inmortal estaba justo a su espalda, con el rostro ya al descubierto mostrando una expresión feliz como si nada con una pose completamente casual y despreocupada, como si en realidad hubiera estado ahí todo el rato.

A veces esa capacidad que tenía el rubio para moverse sigilosamente podía llegar a ser un poco aterradora. Nuevamente quedó claro que Zeno tenía un gusto macabro en sobresaltarles, sobre todo porque sus ojos azules chispearon con un inconfundible brillo de diversión ante sus distintas expresiones de shock.

-¿En qué momento…? – comenzó a preguntar Yona sin alcanzar a terminar la frase, claramente aún confundida.

Sin embargo, nuevamente fue Kija el que logró salir antes de su desconcierto.

-Deja de desaparecer para luego reaparecer repentinamente cuando te da la gana. ¿Quieres matarme de un ataque al corazón? – le echó en cara el dragón blanco.

-Zeno no sabe de qué estás hablando, Hakuryuu – aseguró el rubio haciéndose el desentendido descaradamente, solo contribuyendo a aumentar la ira de su compañero.

-¡No te hagas el tonto! – le reprendió Kija -. Ahora mismo has saltado desapareciendo en el bosque para luego sorprendernos a traición por la espalda.

-Ah, Zeno ya lo entiende – declaró el dragón amarillo, como si acabara de tener una revelación -. Hakuryuu está confundiendo a Zeno con ese tipo… el encapuchado sonriente ¿no? – le preguntó despreocupadamente, y el resto de sus compañeros se golpearon el rostro con una mano y jadearon incrédulos, aunque Shin-ah simplemente ladeó la cabeza confundido.

¿Todavía iba a seguir con eso…?

-Zeno-kun… - comenzó a hablar Jae-ha, con la intención de pedirle ya una tregua a su bizarro compañero, sin embargo éste le interrumpió.

-Ah, es cierto. Zeno se ha encontrado con el señor encapuchado en el bosque de casualidad, y le ha dado este regalo – les dijo pareciendo completamente feliz a la vez que les enseñaba la misma piedra amarilla que ya le habían visto antes -. Es bonita, ¿verdad? Ese señor es realmente un buen tipo, ¿verdad?

-Sí, es cierto – concordó Yona finalmente, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Yona, por favor, ya deja de seguirle el juego a la bestia amarilla – le pidió Yun, aunque su tono ya era más cansado que enojado.

La chica simplemente soltó una risita divertida en respuesta, y la sonrisa de Zeno también se amplió. El resto del grupo simplemente suspiró, y Yun se agachó para recoger los abandonados zapatos de Zeno que estaban tirados sobre la nieve.

-De cualquier forma, por lo menos hazme el favor de volver a ponerte los zapatos, Zeno. Me estoy poniendo enfermo de verte así – le pidió el joven, nuevamente con tono cansado, a la vez que le extendía al rubio sus zapatos.

-Ah – exclamó el rubio por su parte, pareciendo sorprendido a la vez que bajaba su mirada hacia sus escamosos pies que estaban medio enterrados bajo la nieve -. ¿En qué momento Zeno ha perdido sus zapatos? Zeno no lo recuerda.

Yun, frunció el ceño, nuevamente molesto.

-Da igual, solo póntelos ya – le ordenó escuetamente, determinando que era inútil perder el tiempo discutiendo con él con su actitud actual.

El rubio solo se rió despreocupadamente en respuesta.

-El muchacho no debería preocuparse tanto por Zeno. Zeno está bien – aseguró el dragón inmortal. Pero, ante la afilada mirada escéptica que le dirigió el genio guapo, se apresuró en añadir -: Las escamas de dragón aíslan bien del frío. Zeno apenas puede sentirlo. Así que de esta manera Zeno está incluso mejor que con simplemente los zapatos puestos.

-No me lo creo – declaró Yun convencido.

-Es cierto. Zeno no miente – insistió el rubio -. Ryokuryuu o Hakuryuu te lo pueden confirmar.

Todos se giraron para mirar a los nombrados. Jae-ha se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Obviamente, nunca se me ha pasado por la cabeza probar a andar descalzo sobre la nieve, no es algo hermoso, y tampoco estoy dispuesto a hacerlo ahora mismo. Así que no puedo responderos satisfactoriamente – declaró de forma evasiva.

Sin embargo Kija, que siempre había demostrado sentir curiosidad por saber más sobre las habilidades de los dragones, no dudo en agacharse para probar a tocar la nieve tanto con su mano humana como con su garra para comparar.

-¡Está fría! – exclamó el dragón blanco, alejando ambas manos la nieve para luego ponerse a frotárselas entre sí en busca de calor -. Yo no noto diferencia – aseguró después, aunque por su reacción ya no habría sido necesaria esa aclaración.

-Qué raro – murmuró el rubio, llevándose una mano a la barbilla pareciendo pensativo -. Entonces debe ser algo propio del poder de Ouryuu. A Zeno todavía le quedan muchas cosas que aprender, muchas cosas que…

Su frase quedó interrumpida porque Yun pareció hartarse y simplemente se agachó para agarrarle el pie al dragón amarillo con la clara intención de ponerle el zapato el mismo al igual que antes se lo había quitado. Sin embargo esta vez el rubio, al no tener a Kija sirviéndole de apoyo en la espalda, pareció desequilibrarse por la repentina acción del joven genio y terminó cayéndose de culo sobre la nieve de forma nada elegante a le vez que soltaba una exclamación de sorpresa.

Todos parpadearon sorprendidos, pero Yun simplemente siguió con su autoimpuesta tarea de ponerle los zapatos al caído Zeno como si nada.

-¿A qué ha venido eso, muchacho? – se quejó el rubio infantilmente -. El resto del cuerpo de Zeno todavía tiene la piel sentible y suave como la de un bebé. ¡La nieve está fría, fría!

-Silencio, esto es culpa tuya y lo sabes – le echó en cara el joven genio convencido -. Así que solo estate quieto y déjate hacer.

-Exactamente, Zeno-kun. Solo se un buen niño y deja que nuestra madre te ayude a atarte los zapatos – intervino Jae-ha con tono burlón.

-No soy la madre de nadie, y mucho menos de este eterno niño de 17 años – espetó Yun, pero sin apartar la mirada de su tarea.

Todos soltaron una risita, incluido Zeno que se dejó caer completamente sobre la nieve, quedando tumbado tan tranquilamente aunque solo contaba con la protección de su capa. Para todo lo que se había quejado antes, ahora parecía totalmente cómodo en su actual posición. Eso hizo que varios de los miembros del grupo se cuestionaran si el bizarro dragón inmortal había permitido que Yun le tirara al suelo a propósito. Después de todo, ahora que se detenían a pensarlo, si el rubio tenía su poder de dragón activado en sus piernas, no debería haber sido tan fácil que un escuálido muchacho como Yun le derribara, al menos en contra de su voluntad. Sin embargo todos ellos renunciaron a preguntárselo para salir de dudas para no echar más leña al fuego mientras veían como Zeno comenzaba a mover los brazos sobre la nieve para crear surcos sobre ella con ellos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – inquirió Shin-ah curioso sin poder evitarlo.

-Un ángel de nieve – le respondió el rubio como si fuera una obviedad.

-¿Ángel de nieve? – susurró el dragón azul ladeando la cabeza claramente confundido.

-Bueno… aunque en este caso se podría considerar un dragón de nieve – añadió Zeno, pensativo, solo consiguiendo que Shin-ah ladeara la cabeza todavía más.

-Ah. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que deje mi huella en la tierra – intervino Yona por su parte, con una mirada claramente nostálgica -. ¿Lo recuerdas, Hak? – preguntó la chica girándose hacia la bestia del trueno pareciendo ligeramente ilusionada.

-No – fue la escueta y evasiva respuesta de Hak, que había fruncido el ceño y apartado la mirada.

La chica dedujo que su actitud era debida a que Soo-Won, el cual también formaba parte esos recuerdos. Pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que el momento se arruinara con eso y se apresuró en añadir:

-¿En serio? Pues yo recuerdo a cierta persona que se convirtió en un blanco fácil para mis bolas de nieve por estar vagueando sobre la nieve – señaló con tono burlón y provocador.

El hombre frunció el ceño en respuesta, claramente contrariado y con el orgullo todavía resentido aún después de tantos años, tal y como esperaba Yona. Pero pronto recuperó la compostura para sonreír burlonamente.

-Oh, sí, creo que ya recuerdo – admitió el antiguo general -. ¿Cómo podría olvidar esa vez que casi morí aplastado porque cierta persona me pisoteó sin piedad alguna como si se tratara de un elefante?

-Eso fue culpa tuya. Por siempre andar tumbándote en cualquier parte descuidadamente – le echó en cara la chica, sonrojándose levemente azorada -. Y no me compares con un elefante. No es lindo.

-Pues yo creo que tienes bastantes cosas en común con ellos – contraatacó Hak burlón.

-Oh, peleas de enamorados – intervino Jae-ha divertido, casi sin poder evitarlo.

La reacción de la "parejita" no se hizo esperar, ya que Yona apartó la mirada para ocultar su fuerte sonrojo y Hak también pareció un poco nervioso antes de concentrar su energía en lanzarle una fulminante mirada al dragón verde.

-Deja de decir esas tonterías, ojos caídos – le reprendió -. Me vas a terminar haciendo enojar.

-Cierto. Qué grosero – concordó Kija, también bastante sonrojado y claramente nervioso por su ligero tartamudeo.

Jae-ha tenía una burla en la punta de la lengua, pero fue interrumpido por Yun, que al parecer ya había terminado su tarea con el rubio, el cual también se estaba volviendo a poner de pie con un llamativo brinco con los zapatos ya bien puestos.

-Ya basta de discusiones tontas, montón de bestias raras. Ya tenemos suficientes problemas como para traer también ambientes extraños al grupo, ¿entendido? – les recordó, dirigiéndole una especial mirada de reprimenda a Jae-ha, el cual simplemente se encogió despreocupadamente de hombros.

-¿Quieres intentarlo, Seiryuu? – cuestionó Zeno por su parte, al parecer decidiendo ignorar deliberadamente al resto, al ver que el dragón azul estaba mirando con curiosidad la marca que el cuerpo de su compañero había dejado sobre la nieve.

Sin embargo Shin-ah se apresuró en negar vehementemente con la cabeza a la vez que se abrazaba a sí mismo. Claramente, con lo friolero que era, la idea de tumbarse sobre la fría nieve no le atraía. Zeno por su parte solo se rió divertido por la, en su opinión, linda reacción de su hermanito.

-De cualquier forma, Zeno – habló Yun, dirigiéndose nuevamente al dragón inmortal ahora que le había puesto freno al resto del grupo -. Creo que, después de haber provocado toda esta conmoción, nos debes unas cuantas explicaciones.

El rubio parpadeó pareciendo confundido.

-Zeno no lo entiende. ¿A qué se refiere el muchacho? – inquirió.

-A toda esta locura del "encapuchado sonriente" por supuesto – declaró el genio guapo, como si fuera una obviedad.

Zeno ladeó la cabeza con una sobre actuada expresión de inocencia.

-Zeno no…

-No te atrevas a negarlo más, ¿me has oído? Ya he tenido suficiente de tus estúpidas interpretaciones – le advirtió con tono serio -. Sin embargo, sé que no estaré satisfecho hasta saber toda la verdad al respecto. Así que solo habla ya para poder zanjar el asunto de una vez por todas.

Varios asintieron conformes, apoyando al muchacho, porque en realidad todos tenían curiosidad por saber la verdad, o al menos más detalles al respecto. Como por ejemplo… ¿Desde cuándo estaba haciendo esto su compañero? ¿Por qué motivo? Sin embargo el dragón inmortal, con su clara afición de hacerse el misterioso, una vez más no parecía dispuesto a satisfacer su curiosidad.

-Zeno insiste en que no sabe de qué está hablando el muchacho – reiteró tercamente, con una sobreactuada expresión inocente.

Yun frunció el ceño contrariado y, como ya estaba en el límite de su paciencia, decidió jugar su mejor carta.

-En ese caso, no cocinaré nada para ti durante un mes – declaró sin piedad.

El dragón amarillo se estremeció ante su amenaza y su fachada feliz se desquebrajó ligeramente. Obviamente se encontraba en un conflicto interno, pero claro que no podía ser tan fácil.

-Zeno ya ha dicho que…

-Será un año entonces – le interrumpió Yun a modo de ultimátum, subiendo la apuesta.

Ahora sí, Zeno puso una obvia expresión de conmoción. Luego buscó a los demás con la mirada, casi como si estuviera tratando de encontrar apoyo en ellos como último recurso. Pero estos desviaron la mirada ignorándole, porque en realidad también querían saber, o simplemente le dirigieron una sonrisa burlona que decía claramente: "A ver cómo escapas de esta."

-Muy bien. Está deci…

-Está bien. Está bien. Zeno se rinde, se rinde – cedió el rubio finalmente, interrumpiendo la "sentencia" de Yun, pareciendo realmente alterado agitando los brazos frenéticamente frente a él -. El muchacho gana. Zeno responderá a todo lo que quiera el muchacho. Zeno lo promete.

Yun sonrió satisfecho.

-Eso está mejor.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ya corto aquí. No me puedo creer que después de este capítulo, tan largo que casi vale por dos (con el que he vuelto a batir mi propio record), todavía no haya conseguido terminar la historia como me proponía. Soy un caso perdido.

Se podría decir que, de alguna manera, al principio de este capítulo Jae-ha representa a mi conciencia. Quería concentrarme en el tema principal de la conversación que quería tratar, que Zeno quedara "desenmascarado" ante todos y les terminara contando por qué empezó con todo esto del encapuchado sonriente. Pero, por mucho que tratara de centrarme y a pesar tenía el firme propósito de concluir ya el fanfic, cuando quería darme cuenta los personajes ya se me habían salido de las manos por su cuenta y me volvía a desviar una y otra vez del tema principal, llegando a sentirme tan frustrada como Jae-ha. Sin embargo a medio camino, cuando ya me di cuenta que no iba a lograr mi objetivo de ninguna manera, me terminé rindiendo mandándolo todo al demonio y me dije que fuera lo que tuviera que ser. Fue de esta manera que ya permití que la locura de Zeno se adueñara completamente del capítulo convirtiéndose en esta cosa enorme antes de que me percatara. (Aunque en realidad tratándose de Zeno no me importa, puede quedarse incluso con mi alma si quiere, no la necesito XD)

En fin, ya yendo al tema principal, el caso es que finalmente (otra vez) no he podido terminar el fanfic en este capítulo como me proponía. Así que habrá un capítulo más, que esta vez sí que espero que sea el último, en el que se revelará toda la verdad sobre el mito del encapuchado sonriente de una vez por todas. (Por lo menos dicen que a la tercera va la vencida ¿no? Aunque llegados a este punto yo no pondría la mano en el fuego por ello. Este fanfic simplemente parece no querer terminarse. Se me ha salido completamente de las manos XD).

Por último, quería deciros que tengo algunos exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina, por este motivo es probable que publique menos fanfics míos durante las próximas dos semanas hasta que termine con ellos. Sin embargo, trataré de seguir escribiendo algo para no perder la costumbre, al menos el siguiente capítulo que tengo pendiente de " **Enero azul** " antes de que se termine enero y llegue la fecha límite de la actividad de Shin-ah del foro, y también tengo algunas traducciones preparadas para recurrir a ellas de ser necesario y seguir publicando cositas de tanto en tanto. Así que al menos os puedo asegurar que seguiréis teniendo noticias mías por aquí.

Una vez dicho esto, nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


End file.
